My Present (BAP's Pair)
by Himkyu
Summary: Republish - "Beberapa hadiah yang diberikan untuk para kekasih..." / Banghim, Daejae, Jonglo / #BirthdayEdition / BAP / Romance / DLDR :D
1. (Banghim) My Present

_"Our Story" adalah sekumpulan oneshot/short story yang khusus kubuat untuk mainpair yang berada di grup yang disebutkan. Misalkan "Our Story: BAP ver"berarti mainpair yang kupakai terkhusus buat BAP. (mungkin ada dari grup lain, sebagai sampingan saja). Mainpair nya disesuaikan dengan kemauan author yang ngetik ya. Kalo request-an, bisa saya pertimbangkan, tp saya gak bisa janji :) (kecuali jika Miyu yang minta)_

 _Ceritanya akan berlainan per chapternya. Ceritanya ada yg Oneshot/tidak berhubungan dengan cerita lain,ada yang berkaitan/lanjutan. Tapi saya utamakan untuk menjadi oneshot saja biar tidak membingungkan readers. Akan ada sekuel "Our Story" dari grup lainnya. Mohon dukungannya^^_

* * *

 **My Present 1**

Himkyu's Present

 **Bang Yongguk x Kim Himchan**

Genre : Romance Humor

Disclaimer : BAP's cast are owned by TS, this fic by me (Himkyu as Miyu)

 _"Saengil chukae_

 _Semoga kau selalu menjadi leader terbaik di BAP._

 _Dan menjadi kekasih pertama dan terakhir untukku"_

 _.  
_

.

.

.

Hello! Mungkin kalian yang sudah mengikuti cerita Miyu, tidak asing dengan judul ini?(emang dibaca? TvT)

Ini adalah cerita yang pernah kupublish 2 tahun lalu (wow) lebih tepatnya pas ultah Yongguk di tahun 2014 (:D). Cerita ini akhirnya kukembalikan dan kumasukkan dalam list ! Waktunya bernostalgia (bagi yang sudah baca),dan selamat menikmati (bagi yang belum).

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kejadian ini terjadi ketika kami merayakan ultah Bang Yongguk.

Ya...namja yang kukenal sebagai seorang leader di grup kami, sudah menginjak 25 tahun.

Aku memang akan menyusulnya karena tahun lahir kami sama. Tapi apa yang ia dapat untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya, adalah hadiah ulang tahun ku juga nanti.

Aku tak percaya aku mendapatkannya sebelum hari ulang tahunku.

Saengil chukae , Bang Yongguk.

.

.

.

.

Your lovely boyfriend,

Hime~

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Himkyu present :**

 **My Present**

* * *

30 March

Daehyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menguap sebentar lalu melirik pada ranjang atapnya. Tentu saja melirik pada ranjang dimana Youngjae , sang penghuni kamar selain dirinya, berada.

"Hei bangun! Kenapa jadi aku duluan yang bangun daripada kau? Dasar pemalas." ucap Daehyun seraya memukul lemah atap ranjangnya. Seolah Youngjae akan menyadari kegiatan Daehyun itu.

Hanya suara dengkuran.

Daehyun yang tampak mengantuk kembali, mendengus kesal sikap Youngjae yang menghiraukannya dalam mimpi indahnya.

Daehyun tak mau habis pikir membangunkan si pemalas, dan hanya melengos pergi ke luar kamarnya setelah sebelumnya melirik pada ranjang di sebelahnya -ranjang zelo-. Anak berumur 18 tahun itu juga tampaknya masih sibuk dalam mimpi dan hanya menggeliat kecil memeluk gulingnya.

Daehyun berharap bukan hanya dirinya yang sudah bangun pagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Daehyun memang tak biasa bangun sepagi ini. Baru saja jam menunjukkan angka 06.05, dan namja berkulit tan itu sudah tak dapat tidur nyaman kembali di ranjangnya.

Daehyun berjalan gontai hendak menuju ruang tengah. Mungkin mengisi waktu dengan menonton TV, bisa memulihkan kesadarannya.

Namun tak berapa lama, sebuah suara menarik perhatiannya.

#Settt #Settt

Suara itu berasal dari kamar Himchan Yongguk dan Jongup. Daehyun seketika menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke kamar mereka dengan tatapan menyelidik. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengganti arah langkahnya ke kamar tersebut.

Memang tak biasa jika Daehyun harus pergi menuju kamar 2 hyungdeul dan 1 dongsaeng nya itu. Namun hanya untuk melihat keadaan. Toh memang dia tak mau dikira sok kerajinan bangun lebih dahulu dari yang lainnya.

"Himchan hyung?" mata Daehyun yang masih berkantung tersebut, mengintip kecil dari arah sela sela pintu kamar yang terbuka. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas, seorang namja manis berpakaian kaus longgar hitam dengan celana selutut, tampak gusar dan serius melakukan sesuatu di meja belajarnya.

Himchan tampak mencoret sesuatu. Daehyun tak yakin ia sedang menulis karena lampu yang Himchan nyalakan hanya sebatas lampu belajar. Terlalu gelap karena keadaan kamar nya yang jauh dari penerangan lain. Himchan juga biasa menulis selalu di luar kamar dan dengan nyala lampu terang karena penglihatannya yang terganggu. Lalu apa yang ia lakukan?

Ingin sekali Daehyun memasuki kamar tersebut dan menegurnya. Namun ia merasa ragu, karena apa yang dilakukan Himchan adalah sesuatu yang dirahasiakan, sehingga nantinya Himchan menyembunyikan pekerjaannya tanpa Daehyun ketahui. Itulah kenapa Himchan sudah bangun pagi pagi begini, bahkan dalam keadaan gelap ia menulis, yang sungguh suatu kebetulan untuknya.

Tak berapa lama, Daehyun semakin mengernyit heran ketika Himchan tampak tersenyum sendiri dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Tertawa kecil juga, dan tersenyum kembali. Sempat ada pemikiran bahwa hyungnya yang satu ini belum sepenuhnya terbangun dari tidurnya, namun Daehyun hanya penasaran dengan apa yang ditulis Himchan secara sembunyi sembunyi tersebut.

"Hahhh... Selesai juga." Himchan melirik pada ranjangnya. Dan lagi lagi tersenyum. Entah tersenyum pada apa karena Daehyun juga tak dapat menengok arah pandangan Himchan. Pintu kamar tersebut yang hanya terbuka sedikit, tak memungkinkannya untuk memperjelas arah pandangnya.

Himchan lalu bangun dari bangkunya dan hendak keluar kamar.

#Deggg

Daehyun baru tersadar dan langsung membuat ancang ancang untuk kabur sebelum Himchan menyadarinya. Namun yang ia lakukan, justru dapat menarik perhatian Himchan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

.

.

.

.

.

#Ceklekk

"Hoahmmm..." Himchan mengerjab pelan kedua mata kucingnya. Sesekali merenggangkan punggung dan menguap pelan.

"Aku harus siapkan sarapan untuk para member." ucap lembut Himchan. Rupanya jiwa seorang 'ibu' sudah muncul menyambut pagi Himchan. Namja itu pun melanjutkan kegiatan ritualnya, pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan sarapan.

.

Sementara itu,

Daehyun yang rupanya bersembunyi di sisi pintu dan bersembunyi di balik sebuah vas besar, dapat membuatnya tak terlihat oleh Himchan. Jantungnya hampir berhenti berdetak saat melihat kehadiran Himchan sedang membelakanginya dan bergumam sendiri. Untung saja tetap tidak membuatnya menoleh dan mengetahui kehadiran Daehyun.

Sembari menghela nafas, Daehyun menoleh pintu kamar Himchan dan tertarik mencari tau dengan apa yang dilakukan Himchan tadi. Ia mengendap masuk, dan...

#Hoahmm

Sebuah suara menguap membuatnya berhenti melangkah.

Ia melirik sedikit, dan sosok Yongguk Jongup. Keduanya sedang bergelung di atas ranjang mereka masing masing. Jadi yang Himchan senyumi ada di antara keduanya? Omo! Apa yang barusan dipikirkan Daehyun? -_-

Ia kembali meneruskan aksinya setelah memastikan kedua mahluk /? tersebut masih terbawa mimpi.

Dan sebuah buku yang tergeletak rapih di atas meja belajar, menjadi perhatian Daehyun.

Buku itu tergembok , dan Daehyun langsung tampak kesal.

"Aihh.. Jantungku hampir copot karena hampir ketahuan Himchan hyung. Sekarang aku malah sia sia dengan buku tergembok ini." Daehyun menelusuri setiap sudut bentuk buku tersebut. Terlihat seperti buku diary.

Merasa tak mau putus asa. Ia pun mencoba menerka kode gembok buku itu , yang hanya disediakan 4 angka.

"Tanggal lahir? Ehmm.. Terlalu mainstream. Ehmm.." Daehyun menoleh kanan kiri mencoba mencari petunjuk. Dan ketika ia menoleh pada Yongguk, sesuatu pengilhaman muncul di benaknya.

"Ah... Apa mungkin..."

#Ceklek

Dan gembok itu pun terbuka setelah Daehyun menekan angka yang pasti.

Bingo.

Daehyun tak tau bahwa pikiran 'pervert' nya , bisa membuahkan hasil juga.

Daehyun membuka lembar demi lembar buku diary Himchan. Entah karena kurang tertarik, atau ia hanya mencari tulisan yang penting penting saja.

#Sett

Tepat di lembaran tengah. Sebuah gambar terlukis di bagian kertas tersebut. Membuat Daehyun terkejut bukan main.

"Omo?! Apakah ini yang membuat Himchan hyung sibuk sendiri?"

Sebuah gambar wajah, memang tak beraturan. Haloo? Himchan memang tak terlalu pintar menggambar, eoh .-. Tapi apa yang ia gambar , tak ada pentingnya selain apa yang ia tuliskan.

'Tomorrow is your birthday. I'm so lucky if i can celebrate it with you... Just with you. Well , even though, i still dont know what present would i give to you. But my heart can stop shaking to spending a lot time with you tomorrow(in your birthday) ^^'

Dan lebih lebih mengejutkan di kalimat terakhirnya.

'Saranghaeyo, Bang Yongguk'

#Deggg

Ja..jadi...

#Hoahhmmm

Daehyun menoleh dan segera mengembalikan buku itu ke keadaan sempurna, seolah tak ada yang menyentuhnya sama sekali. Sosok Yongguk terbangun dengan mata yang setengah terbuka dan penampilan acak acakan. Ia sedikit terperangah dengan kehadiran Daehyun di kamarnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini, Daehyun-ah?"

Daehyun hanya bisa membalasnya dengan senyum canggung dan menggeleng pelan. Bahwa ia sendiri tak tau kenapa ia berada disitu, mungkin itu bisa menjadi alasannya. Walaupun itu alasan terbodoh yang pernah ia pakai.

"A..aku disuruh Himchan hyung kemari untuk membangunkan hyung dan Jongup. Sarapan sudah siap. Eh Yongguk hyung malah bangun lebih dulu. Hehehe..."

Yongguk tak habis pikir dengan peluh dingin menetes di sepanjang kening Daehyun dan ucapan terbata batanya. Ia hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan pelan keluar kamar. Memang seperti itulah Bang Yongguk. Diam dan bertindak.

"Huftt.. Hampir saja ketauan." Daehyun melirik kembali pada buku tergembok di atas meja. Tampak mengerikan jika dilihat lagi. Namun apa yang dituliskan disana, menumbuhkan suatu niat yang -bisa dikatakan- tak wajar.

"Tampaknya mengabulkan permintaan Himchan hyung, adalah hadiah yang tepat untuk Yongguk hyung."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mwo?! KAU SERIUS, JUNG DAEHYUN?!"

Youngjae berteriak keras pada Daehyun yang sedang makan di sampingnya. Remah remah snack di sudut bibir Daehyun bahkan terjatuh karena getaran suara merdu miliknya.

"Ahhh.. J-jinja? KAU INGIN MEMBUAT TELINGAKU TULI,HAH?!"

"Yee.. Mianhae." ujar Youngjae setengah menunduk. Memperlihatkan tatapan lesu yang menyesal. Daehyun tak kuasa memandanginya lebih lama. Reaksi tersebut selalu telak membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran. Pada akhirnya ia menoleh cepat, dan kembali sibuk dengan snack rumput lautnya dengan mata kembali tertuju pada TV.

"Ya, aku serius. Himchan hyung naksir Yongguk hyung. Awalnya aku tak percaya. Tapi karena itu ditulis di buku diary nya, tentu saja kalimatnya tak akan bercanda untuk tertulis."

Youngjae mengangguk mengerti. Ia juga sudah mengira dari awal bahwa Himchan ada apa apanya dengan Yongguk. Selalu ada sikap aneh ketika Yongguk perhatian pada Himchan. Dan itu selalu menganggunya jika salah satunya tak memiliki perasaan 'khusus'.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan, Dae?" tanya Youngjae antusias. Ini semakin menarik untuk dibahas dalam perbincangan santai mereka.

"Ehmm.. Bagaimana kalau kita comblangin mereka?"

"Jinja? Bukankah itu terlalu aneh?"

"Aneh apa?"

"Ya...bagaimana kalau Yongguk hyung tak suka Himchan hyung. Bahkan lebih parah. Ia merasa jijik dengan perasaan Himchan hyung. Karena selama ini,kan, Yongguk hyung dekat dengan Himchan hyung seperti sahabat dekat."

Daehyun mengangguk dikatakan Youngjae ada benarnya. Jika ini hanya perasaan sepihak, apalagi perasaan ini melibatkan namja dengan namja, terlalu tak wajar. Tapi niat Daehyun terlalu menggebu pada akhirnya.

"Kita coba saja dengan tidak membocorkan dulu rahasia Himchan hyung pada Yongguk hyung."

Youngjae tersenyum antusias dan ikut mengangguk bahwa ia ikut menyetujui arahan namja di sampingnya tersebut. Namun tak lama kemudian...

"membocorkan rahasia apa?!"

#Deggg

Daehyun maupun Youngjae menoleh cepat kebelakang karena disana ia menemukan Jongup dan Zelo memangku kepala mereka dengan tangannya di atas punggung sofa dan memberikan tatapan sama antusiasnya dengan DaeJae lakukan. Cukup tersentak karena kehadiran mereka layaknya hantu yang tiba tiba muncul menampakkan wajah ceria mereka.

"Ka-kalian?! Sejak kapan kalian berada disa-"

"Kudengar hyungdeul sedang membahas perasaan Himchan dengan Yongguk hyung?! Apa mereka berpacaran?" Zelo memotong ucapan Daehyun dan memandang DaeJae dengan antusias + penasaran. Senyum lebarnya tak henti terbias di wajah manisnya. Jongup di sampingnya ikut ikutan layaknya bayangan si Zelo.

"Tsk... Mau tau saja ka-"

"Mereka tidak berpacaran. Lebih tepatnya 'Belum'! Jadi kita harus mencomblangkan mereka." lengos Youngjae memotong kalimat Daehyun -lagi-. Daehyun mendengus kesal dibuatnya.

"YAK! Kenapa kalian memotong kalimatku eoh? Dan kau Youngjae! Kenapa kau biarkan pikiran polos mereka mengikut campurkan rencana kita?!" Daehyun seperti hendak menghakimi jalan pikiran Youngjae yang tak searah dengan niat Daehyun. Namun hal itu membuat Youngjae terkikik pelan.

"Kau tak menyuruhku untuk tak membocorkannya pada magnae line ,kan? Kau hanya menyuruhku tak membocorkannya pada Yongguk hyung!"

Daehyun pun langsung membuang muka kesal dan kembali sibuk dengan snacknya hendak menghiraukan semua ucapan Youngjae yang memojokkannya.

"Nah, apa kalian mau membantu kami? Besok adalah ulang tahun Yongguk hyung. Kita buat hadiah yang tak akan dilupakan oleh Yongguk hyung dan Himchan hyung yang juga mau berulang tahun. Bagaimana?!"

"YEEE! HADIAH! AYAYAE KAPTEN!" Jongup dan Zelo berseru riang dengan berpose layaknya hormat pada Youngjae. Sungguh menggemaskan tingkah keduanya. Youngjae ikut tersenyum riang dibuatnya.

"Nah, daehyun-ah? Pekerjaan kita akan lebih mudah, kan?" goda Youngjae pada Daehyun yang masih sibuk menghiraukan ketiganya.

"Tskk.. Terserah kalian saja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

30 Maret

11.30 PM KST

Yongguk tampak lelah karena seharian ini ia hanya menghabiskan waktu di gedung TS membahas rekaman studio untuk lagu terbaru BAP. Ia lirik ke arah jam dinding dan tersenyum lembut.

"Sebentar lagi ulang tahunku. Huftt... Biar kuisi dengan makan ramen saja deh."

Yongguk melangkah mendekat pada kulkas dan menelusuri keberadaan ramennya. Ritual untuk makan malamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ****FLASHBACK**

Himchan baru kembali dari kampusnya. Ia melempar tasnya dan tak luput melempar diri ke atas sofa. Ia lelah menghabiskan waktu seharian dengan semua ilmu yang digelutinya. Sedikit melirik pada jam dinding. Rupanya sudah jam 4 sore. Himchan menerawang pada sosok Yongguk di dalam pikirannya.

"Beberapa jam lagi, gukkie. Dan kau malah menghabiskan waktu dengan semua lirik2 lagu itu. Dasar kau..." gerutu Himchan. Ia bahkan dibuat cemburu dengan 'waktu' dan 'profesi' Yongguk yang menuntutnya untuk bekerja terus. Himchan ingin sekali bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Yongguk. Tepat di hari ulang tahunnya.

Mengingat kembali di tahun lalu, Yongguk lebih memilih merayakan ulang tahunnya di dalam ruang kerjanya. Himchan seketika kesal dengan tingkah sok sibuk leader tampan itu.

"Hai, Himchan hyung."

Sosok Youngjae muncul dari arah kamarnya. Membawakan sesuatu. Entah apa itu.

"Hai, Youngjae-ah. Waeyo?" Himchan tampak menelusuri tatapan Youngjae yang sedang menyiratkan sesuatu. Bahkan senyum tersungging hendak memiliki niat, yang pasti niat tak baik -bagi Himchan.

"Tak apa. Aku hanya ingin memberikan hadiah untuk hyung. Ige.." Youngjae menyodorkan suatu box hitam. Himchan dibuat semakin bingung.

"Apa ini?"

"Buka saja , hyung."

Himchan membukanya perlahan dan...

"Tuxedo?"

"Ya! Kau terlihat tampan jika memakainya! Bagaimana kalau hyung memakainya malam ini!"

"Hah? Malam ini? Memang ada apa Youngjae-ah?"

Youngjae terkikik seolah lucu dengan ketidak sadaran Himchan pada niatnya. Sungguh aktingnya membuat Himchan semakin bertanya tanya. Tapi itu sangat mengasyikkan.

"Ada deh... Yang pasti aku punya kejutan untukmu. Jadi kau berdiam diri saja di kamar hyung malam ini ya."

Himchan melirik pada tuxedo nya lalu pada Youngjae bergantian. Sudah pasti ia belum menyadari niat Youngjae. Ini sangat mempermudah rencana yang dibuat DaeJaeJongLo.

"Ehmm.. Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

 ****UNFLASHBACK**

Yongguk selesai menyeduh ramennya dan sudah tergoda dengan hasil karya nya. Sungguh sederhana namun berhasil membuat perutnya tergoda menelannya. Saat hendak memakan ramennya, tiba tiba...

"Hyung?"

#Ohokk

Yongguk hampir saja tersedak dengan ramennya sendiri. Ia mendongak dan melihat Jongup sedang tersenyum antusias padanya.

"Waeyo, Jongup-ah? Belum tidur?"

"Ani! Aku belum tertarik untuk tidur."

Yongguk menyipitkan matanya dengan heran. Sosok Jongup yang tak tertarik tidur , bukanlah suatu hal yang harus dimaklumi. Jelas jelas Jongup yang paling cepat tidur jika diantara dirinya dan Himchan.

"Sebentar lagi ulang tahun hyung kan? Aku dan lain punya hadiah untuk hyung."

Yongguk menghentikan suapan keduanya. Merasa tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan ini kemana. Kata 'hadiah' menarik perhatiannya.

"Apa itu, Jongup-ah?" Yongguk tersenyum karena ia merasa terharu sekaligus antusias dengan apa yang akan ia dapatkan. Lalu tak lama kemudian, Jongup menarik tangan kekar Yongguk. Menggiringnya ke suatu tempat, yang pasti ke tempat yang menjadi bagian dari rencana. Yongguk yang ditariknya , hanya bisa pasrah demi mendapatkan 'hadiah' tersebut. Walaupun masih beberapa menit lagi, tepat ulang tahunnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chaaa... Tutup matamu, hyung."

"Kenapa aku harus menutup mataku?!"

"Karena ini kejutan,hyung! Ayolah!"

"Arra arra...tsk.."

Sebelumnya, Yongguk yang sampai di depan pintu kamarnya sendiri cukup tersentak dengan kehadiran si magnae yang seperti menunggunya. Ia sekarang sedang mengikat sebuah kain yang dapat menutupi mata Yongguk. Hal ini justru membuat Yongguk senyum senyum sendiri. Ini adalah rencana kejutan yang pertama kali ia dapatkan. Sampai sampai matanya ditutup begini. Ia semakin penasaran, hadiah apa yang ia dapatkan.

"Aku akan menuntun hyung ke dalam. Jadi jangan bersuara hyung. Atau hyung tak akan mendapatkan apa yang hyung harapkan." walaupun terdengar seperti ancaman, namun ucapan Jongup hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Yongguk. Ia hanya peduli pada hadiahnya.

"satu hal lagi, hyung! Ketika kain nya Jongup hyung lepas, tetap jangan bersuara. Arra?" dan Yongguk lagi lagi mengangguk dengan arahan Zelo.

#Tap #Tap #Tap

Yongguk mencoba meraih apapun di sekitarnya agar ia dapat mengetahui arah langkahnya kemana.

#Dukk

Yongguk merasa dirinya dituntun ke kursi. Ia meraba benda di hadapannya. Sebuah meja. Ia tampak menyamankan diri di bangkunya dan mencoba mengikuti arahan JongLo untuk tetap tidak bersuara. Walaupun terdengar sayup sayup nafas seseorang ... Errr... Beberapa orang di ruangan tersebut. Yongguk belum sadar apa yang kini ia akan dapatkan.

.

.

.

.

.

31 Maret

00.00 AM KST

#Settt

Gelap gulita.

Padahal kain penutup mata sudah terlepas. Namun Yongguk tak dapat melihat apapun di ruangan tersebut. Hanya ada sayup sayup suara gelisah.

Yongguk hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Berusaha memaklumi jika yang ia dapatkan hanya sebuah gurauan dan candaan magnae line di hari ulang tahunnya.

Tunggu?

Jam berapa ini?

Sudah 12 tepatkah?

#Cklik

#Deggg

Lampu ruangan seketika hidup. Namun lampunya di set sedemikian rupa sehingga hanya samar sama menyala. Sementara alunan lagu latin yang lembut, tiba tiba terdengar. Bau wine, disadari oleh Yongguk, sudah berada di hadapannya. Di atas meja.

Dan seorang Himchan di hadapannya.

Kedua mata mereka bertemu dan tampak malu untuk saling membuang pandangan. Keduanya tampak bingung dan salah tingkah. Apalagi Himchan ketika menyadari Yongguk sudah di hadapannya.

"H-Himchan?"

Panggilan dengan nada berat tersebut, semakin membuat Himchan salah tingkah. Ia menyalahkan diri, bahwa dirinya tampak bodoh dengan menyetujui permintaan Youngjae dan arahan Daehyun untuk berada di ruangan tersebut. Bahkan dengan memakai tuxeodo. Ini sangat memalukan.

"S-saengil chukae, Y-Yongguk-ah." Himchan dengan wajah tertunduk , dan semburat merah timbul di wajahnya, menunjuk ke arah jam dinding kamar. Tepat menunjukkan angka 00.03 , dan itu membuat Yongguk tersentak seketika.

Jadi ini hadiah ulang tahunnya?

Himchan hendak bangun dari bangkunya dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Yongguk. Bukan seperti ini yang harus ia berikan pada Yongguk. Pasti Yongguk akan menertawakannya.

#Grebb

Himchan terkejut ketika tangannya ditahan oleh Yongguk. Membuatnya segera menghentikan langkahnya.

"Seenaknya saja kau meninggalkanku tepat di hari ulang tahunku. Kau belum memberiku hadiah!" ujar Yongguk dengan nada yang dibuatnya seolah kesal. Himchan semakin salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"So-soal itu?" Himchan merogoh kantung tuxedonya, merogoh apapun di pakaiannya. Ia benar benar tak tau hadiah apa yang sudah ia siapkan. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada rencana licik DaeJae yang seenaknya saja mempermainkannya. Sekarang tatapan penuh tuntutan dari Yongguk, semakin memojokkannya. Dan gerakan Himchan berangsur gelisah dibuatnya.

Yongguk tersenyum. "Hahaha... Sikapmu begini, mengingatkanku disaat kita pertama kali bertemu."

"eh?" Himchan menghentikan kegiatannya dan beralih menatap Yongguk. Mencoba mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan di pikirannya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya... Ketika kita pertama kali bertemu, kau seperti kehilangan kesadaran. Berjalan gelisah dan menabrak apapun setelah melihatku. Awalnya aku mengira kau takut padaku. Tapi setelah itu..."

Wajah Himchan kini bersemu merah dibuatnya. Ah? Itu? Memang moment paling memalukan yang harus Himchan ingat. Bagaimana tidak? Ia memang tak kuasa menahan gejolak luar biasa malu dikarenakan senyum yang indah tersungging dari bibir Yongguk, tepat tertuju pada Himchan. Saat itu, sudah selayaknya kelip kelip di mata Himchan terhias indah, saking terpesonanya.

"Tapi akhirnya aku sadari bahwa..." Yongguk kembali meneruskan kalimatnya. Membuat Himchan juga ikut kembali pada kesadarannya.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

#Deggg

Himchan menoleh kanan kiri dengan gelisah hendak mencari sesuatu. Seolah ia sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Membuat Yongguk terkikik geli melihat tingkah Himchan yang menggemaskan. Himchan bahkan sampai mencari ke kolong tempat tidur, untuk mencari 'hadiah' yang diinginkan Yongguk. Ia benar benar hilang kesadaran bukan main karena pertanyaan (atau pernyataan?) dari Yongguk. Mungkin akan lebih tepat menyibukkan diri agar dapat mengalihkan arah perbincangan ini kemana.

"M-Maafkan aku, Yongguk. T-tapi aku tak menemukan hadiahmu." Himchan menggaruk tengkuknya gusar. Matanya tak berani memandang mata indah Yongguk.

"Jinja?" Yongguk membalasnya dengan tatapan tak yakin, dan dengan senyum miring tersungging. Himchan jadi semakin salah tingkah. Ottohkaji?!

"A-aku akan mencarikan kado untukmu." Himchan hendak beranjak keluar kamar. Namun...

#Grebb

#Cupp

.

.

.

.

Degg

.

.

.

Deggg

.

.

.

Himchan membulatkan kedua bola matanya

Bibirnya dengan bibir Yongguk...

Sudah menempel sempurna.

Ia bahkan bisa merasakan jilatan jilatan memabukkan bergerak di rongga mulutnya. Dan itu semakin membuat jantung Himchan berdetak tak karuan.

Ia bahkan tak sanggup memejamkan matanya karena belum sadar atas ciuman 'panas' yang Yongguk berikan padanya.

Oh tuhan... Apa aku sedang bermimpi?

#Plop

"Maafkan aku tuan... Tapi aku tak suka membiarkan waktu berhargaku habis untuk menunggumu." Yongguk menunjuk pada jam dindingnya. Tepat 00.20.

"Kau membuang 20 menit berhargaku. Jadi aku mengambil hadiahku disini, bersamamu. 20 menit saja."

Himchan mengerjab polos dengan mulut setengah terbuka. Hal ini dikarenakan ia belum sepenuhnya sadar dan ia juga butuh oksigen setelah ciuman panas tadinya.

"Apa kau mendengarkanku, tuan Kim?" Yongguk memainkan surai Himchan dengan nada yang menggoda. Sungguh memabukkan.

"B-baiklah, Yongguk-ah. Apa yang kau mau lakukan -disini-bersamaku-, selama 20 menit?"

Yongguk hendak berpikir. Padahal ia sudah tau betul niatnya itu. Ia hanya mencoba membuat jantung Himchan bermain semakin tak karuan.

"Cium aku selama 20 menit."

Himchan tersentak dan ia langsung kembali mendapatkan raupan dari bibir ganas Yongguk.

Selama 20 menit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Twitter BAP_Himchan :

31 March 2014, 07.00 AM

Saengil chukae , BAP_Bangyongguk

Umurmu sudah menginjak 25 tahun! Huft, aku tak menyangka kau sudah setua ini :p Kkkk... Tapi aku berdoa selalu untuk kesehatanmu. Semoga kau selalu menjadi leader terbaik di BAP.

Dan menjadi kekasih pertama dan terakhir untukku.

Saranghaeyo, Yonggukie~

.

.

.

.

.

Dan sebuah foto selca saling merangkul satu sama lain menjadi pelengkap twitnya.

Yongguk dan Himchan.

Menjadi topik hangat di antara BABYs dan bahkan dunia KPOP.

Mereka terkejut bukan main akan semua ketikan penuh keyakinan tercantum di twit si visual BAP itu.

.

.

.

.

Sebagai tanda peresmian hubungan mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END!**

* * *

 ** _Would tou appreciate my work with some review/like/fav/follow? Thank you ^^v_**


	2. (Daejae) My Present p1

_"Our Story" adalah sekumpulan oneshot/short story yang khusus kubuat untuk mainpair yang berada di grup yang disebutkan. Misalkan "Our Story: BAP ver"berarti mainpair yang kupakai terkhusus buat BAP. (mungkin ada dari grup lain, sebagai sampingan saja). Mainpair nya disesuaikan dengan kemauan author yang ngetik ya. Kalo request-an, bisa saya pertimbangkan, tp saya gak bisa janji :) (kecuali jika Miyu yang minta)_

 _Ceritanya akan berlainan per chapternya. Ceritanya ada yg Oneshot/tidak berhubungan dengan cerita lain,ada yang berkaitan/lanjutan. Tapi saya utamakan untuk menjadi oneshot saja biar tidak membingungkan readers. Akan ada sekuel "Our Story" dari grup lainnya. Mohon dukungannya^^_

* * *

 **My Present 2  
**

Himkyu's Present

 **Jung Daehyun x Yoo Youngjae  
**

Genre : Romance Humor

Disclaimer : BAP's cast are owned by TS, this fic by me (Himkyu as Miyu)

 _"_

 _.  
_

.

.

.

Hello! Mungkin kalian yang sudah mengikuti cerita Miyu, tidak asing dengan judul ini?(emang dibaca? TvT)

Ini adalah cerita yang pernah kupublish 2 tahun lalu (wow) lebih tepatnya pas ultah Daehyun di tahun 2014 (:D). Cerita ini akhirnya kukembalikan dan kumasukkan dalam list ! Waktunya bernostalgia (bagi yang sudah baca),dan selamat menikmati (bagi yang belum).

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ****Sebelumnya****

"Apa kau mendengarkanku, tuan Kim?" Yongguk memainkan surai Himchan dengan nada yang menggoda. Sungguh memabukkan.

"B-baiklah, Yongguk-ah. Apa yang kau mau lakukan -disini-bersamaku-, selama 20 menit?"

Yongguk hendak berpikir. Padahal ia sudah tau betul niatnya itu. Ia hanya mencoba membuat jantung Himchan bermain semakin tak karuan.

"Cium aku selama 20 menit."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Himkyu Present :**

 **My Present (Spesial Daehyun's day)**

 **Part 1**

* * *

Pintu kamar Yongguk maupun Himchan terbuka perlahan. Menampilkan dua pasang mata mengintip dengan antusiasnya. Jika kita lihat dari luar ruangan keduanya pun, terlihat dua namja saling berebutan untuk dapat mengambil bagian dalam pemandangan bersejarah ini.

Daehyun yang berjongkok lebih rendah, bahkan Youngjae menekan punggung namja berkulit tan itu agar semakin merendahkan posisinya. Agar ia dapat mengambil bagian intipan di atas punggung Dae. Keduanya saling membentak dalam bisikan, dan tak ubahnya memelototi satu sama lain dengan posisi seperti hendak lompat kodok begitu.

"Bisakah kau tak berisik!" Daehyun mendongak dan membesarkan pelototannya pada Youngjae di atas punggungnya yang tengah menopang sikunya di punggung bidang Dae. "Kau ini repot sekali!"

Youngjae membalas tatapan tersebut, "aku diam ya dari tadi! Kau yang mengomel terus!"

Zelo dan Jongup saling berpandangan. Melihat betapa mirisnya keadaan di hadapan mereka, melihat kedua hyung mereka tak berhenti membentak satu sama lain. Mata mereka mengerjab polos hendak mengusir kantuk, serta memandang ketidak percayaan sikap kekanakan Daehyun Youngjae.

Zelo sebenarnya merasa penasaran dengan apa yang sedang diintip oleh kedua hyung nya tersebut. Namun Jongup terus menahannya. Dilihat ketika Zelo ikut maju agar dapat melihat dari celah yang terbuka, Jongup langsung meraih tangan mulus Zelo dan menarik namja tinggi itu ke kamar Daejae. Bagaimana pun seorang Moon Jongup tau apa yang tengah terjadi dalam ruangan itu tanpa ia ikut ambil bagian intipan sekalipun. Dan yang ia tau juga, itu tak baik bagi Zelo yang masih sangat polos.

Zelo hanya dapat mengikuti arahan hyung termudanya itu dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

"Aku ngantuk! Aku ijin tidur di kamarmu ya, Zel" ucap Jongup. Seraya melempar tubuhnya langsung di atas ranjang Zelo. Zelo menautkan kedua alisnya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Melihat betapa nyaman sang hyung berada di atas ranjangnya.

Namun tak lama kemudian, nadanya menginterupsi aksi tiduran Jongup. "Ehmm... Hyung... Aku tidur dimana, ya?"

Rupanya ranjang Zelo tak seluas atau sebesar perkiraan. Ranjangnya justru sangat sempit, dan Jongup menguasai satu ranjang sang pemilik. Padahal tubuh Zelo cukup lunglai hendak merebah juga.

Jongup bangun dari tidurnya, dan menggeser sedikit posisinya. Menepuk nepuk bagian yang masih beruang kosong di sebelahnya. "Disini.."

Mata Zelo mengerjab polos dan hanya mengangguk. Ia langsung membaringkan tubuh di samping Jongup , dan menyamankan diri disana. Jongup tersenyum manis seraya mengelus lembut pucuk kepala sang magnae sebelum ia bener benar dibawa mimpi.

Mereka pun pada akhirnya tidur dengan nyaman. Sekalipun harus berdempetan di satu ranjang yang sempit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara Jonglo sudah tertidur dan menikmati mimpi mereka masing masing. Masih ada pasangan member paling keras kepala, yaitu Youngjae dan Daehyun. Daehyun berdehem, "ehem... Seandainya saja hari ulang tahunku nanti dihadiahkan ciuman juga." bibir tebal dae mengkerut ke bawah. Menandakan kekecewaan. Youngjae sontak menghindar dari posisinya dan memandangi Daehyun lama. Mencerna maksud ucapan Daehyun tadi.

"Kau memang ingin ciuman sama siapa?" Youngjae menatap selidik pada Daehyun. Namja berkulit tan itu bangun (tak lupa menutup pintu sang empu). Ia sedikit salah tingkah dengan respon Youngjae padanya.

"Ehmm... a—aku tak bilang apa apa kok~ Aku hanya terpesona dengan ciuman mereka."

Daehyun mendongak ke atas dan tak berani bertemu pandang dengan namja di hadapannya. Sejujurnya, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Bagaimana ia bisa kelepasan mengucapkannya?! Hei… orang yang ada di pikiranmu ada di hadapanmu, eoh!

Tak ingin ditatap selidik terus oleh sepasang manik mata manis milik Youngjae , atau kegugupannya akan semakin timbul, ia langsung merentangkan kedua tangannya ke udara dan menguap selebar lebarnya. Seolah ia benar benar sangat mengantuk saat ini. Dan ekspresi Youngjae seperti , 'kenapa aku bisa sekamar dengan orang konyol ini?'

Daehyun berjalan kembali ke kamarnya , tidak menghiraukan tatapan aneh Youngjae padanya. Ia memang harus terbiasa dengan tatapan 'tak suka' dari sahabatnya itu.

Sementara Youngjae yang masih berada di tempatnya, menghela nafas. Matanya lalu memandangi daun pintu kamar hyungdeulnya. "Kenapa aku sangat gugup ketika Daehyun mengatakan 'itu', ya?" gumamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **3 bulan kemudian…**

 **27 Juni 2014**

Daehyun keluar dari kamarnya dengan panik sambil mencengkeram kalender lipat di tangannya. Ia bahkan tak peduli penampilan berantakan nya kini, terlihat bukan seperti Jung Daehyun di atas panggung. Celana boxer serta kaus hitam dan rambut cokelatnya yang berantakan, itulah pemandangan bagi yang ingin melihat dirinya setiap pagi.

.

.

.

 **Daehyun's POV**

ARGHH! Jadi ini sudah tanggal 27 Juni?! Kenapa aku bisa lupa dengan hari demi hari yang berjalan?!

Aku tertawa sendiri sebelumnya ketika aku menatap kalender di samping nakasku. Sudah lama sekali aku tak melihat kalender tersebut dikarenakan jadwal yang begitu menyibukkan. Bahkan baru kemarin aku pulang dari tur dunia kami, dan baru sekarang aku menatap kalender dorm kami. Begitu menyenangkan setelah tau aku tak melewatkan hari ulang tahunku. Hari kelahiranku!

Aku segera melingkarkan tanggal 28 Juni di kalender tersebut dengan spidol merah yang lagi lagi kudapatkan dari dalam nakas. Lalu dengan bersemangat bangun dari ranjang dan ….

Eh? Youngjae dan Zelo sudah bangun?! Oh ya… aku memang tak bisa menjadi Jung Daehyun yang bangun paling awal. Ya kecuali 'waktu itu'. Itupun memang ajaib sekali terjadi.

Tak seperti biasa , ketika aku bangun dan langsung mematut diri di depan cermin. Ya walaupun pada akhirnya aku tak akan jauh jauh dari kesan 'berantakan' setiap pagi, tapi kali ini aku benar benar tak peduli dan tak mau membuang waktuku untuk mengabsen penampilanku. Karena aku butuh seseorang yang dapat kulaporkan seputar tanggal paling berkesan ini.

Ahh.. tak berapa lama setelah mondar mandir tidak jelas di dalam dorm, aku menemukan Jongup dan Zelo sedang memainkan konsol PS mereka. Mereka terlihat lebih rapih dariku , padahal akupun tau mereka belum mandi. Mereka lebih suka bermain daripada melakukan ritual yang setiap pagi dilakukan orang orang setelah bangun.

Aku langsung melempar bokong di sofa tempat mereka berada. Duduk di antara keduanya adalah pilihan terbaik. Walaupun kehadiranku tidak digubris mereka, tapi aku masih antusias ingin mengajak ngobrol magnae line menggemaskan ini. Kurangkul saja kedua leher mereka sehingga mereka terapit oleh kedua tangan kekarku. Aku tak peduli jika mereka akan mengumpatku karena telah menganggu kegiatan mereka secara keterlaluan begini.

"Kalian tau besok hari apa?!" Aku memandang mereka bergantian dengan senyum lebar. Magnae line begitu kurang ajar! Mata mereka tak membalas pandangan antusiasku sama sekali!

Tapi aku harus memakluminya karena kemarahanmu nanti justru hanya dibalas rengekan mereka, Jung Daehyun.. Kau pasti tak mau kena masalah dengan Banghim hyungdeul bukan?

Aku menunggu beberapa menit. Mengobrol dengan mereka dalam keadaan seperti ini, tak akan mendapat jawaban memuaskan nantinya. Manik mataku memelototi TV di hadapanku, dan berharap akan keajaiban turun. Listrik dorm kami mati, dan meninggalkan kedua magnae yg bercengok ria karena terputus memainkan pendekar virtual mereka. Kuharap lebih dari itu justru…

" **Game over"**

"GYAAA! AKU KALAH!" Aku langsung menoleh pada Zelo di samping kananku. Wajahnya yang manis seketika cemberut dan menyilangkan tangannya. Sementara di samping kiriku, Jongup melompat kegirangan karena berhasil mengalahkan pendekar virtual milik Zelo. Sebenarnya apa asiknya sih main games itu , yang pada akhirnya mereka akan menang-kalah dan akan berulang seperti itu hanya dengan menggerakkan konsol?

Lupakan soal games. Ada permainan lebih seru yang ingin kupertanyakan pada mereka berdua. "Kalian tau kan besok hari apa?" aku mengangangkat kalenderku dan menunjuk nunjuk salah satu tanggal yang terlingkar merah.

Jongup dan Zelo yang sudah leluasa kembali dari bayang bayang pendekar virtual mereka, beralih memandangi kalender di genggamanku. Lihat! Betapa antusiasnya mereka! Kurasa mereka ingat hari apa itu..

"Tanggal 28 Juni?" Zelo lalu mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. "Sedari tadi hyung pegang kalender pun hyung gak tau hari apa itu? Itu kan hari Sabtu!"

Mataku membulat sempurna. Oh ayolah… Choi Junhong, Member tertinggi di grup tersohor BAP, dan magnae tercinta kami… KAU TAK INGAT HARI ULANG TAHUN HYUNG MU SENDIRI?!

Aku berusaha menarik nafas pasrah, dan menghembuskannya. Tenangkan dirimu Jung Daehyun. Memangnya kau kira, semua member akan melupakan hari ulang tahunmu seperti magnae polos dihadapanmu ini? Tentu saja tidak, kan?

Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku pada Jongup. Tak lupa dengan senyum merekah seolah memberikan harapan penuh sang namja tampan di hadapanku ini dapat memperbaiki emosiku. "Kau pasti tau kan, Jongup-ah?"

Jongup mengangguk bersemangat. "Tentu saja aku tau!"

Sudah kuduga bukan! Jung Daehyun tak akan terlupakan disini! "OMO!? Berarti kau tau besok ada…." Aku sengaja menahan kalimatku. Bukankah menyenangkan bisa berteka teki dengan member mudaku ini?

"ADA MALAM MINGGU!"

 ***krik krik krik***

Masih dengan posisi 'senyum mengembang' ku. Namun tentu saja dengan sikap membeku , entah harus membalas apa.

Kesal?

Tiba tiba aku sudah menjambak rambutku frustasi. Tambah berantakan saja tatanan rambutku kini. Kedua namja di hadapanku, memandangku aneh. Tapi seharusnya mereka berpikir… MEREKA LEBIH ANEH, EOH?! Teganya melupakan hari ulang tahun member tertampan kalian ini!

"Kau baik baik saja, hyung?" Jongup berucap dengan nada khawatir. Ia pasti sangat miris melihat tingkahku yang seperti orang gila ini.

Aku langsung memelototi mereka berdua. "Apa hyung keliatan baik baik saja, hah?!" balasku membentak. Aku bahkan tak peduli mereka akan merengek sekalipun , karena aku disini yang merasa tak di hargai!

Aku langsung bangkit dari sofa dan tak lupa menghentakkan kakiku ketika berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Melangkah menjauh seraya mencari sosok member lain yang bisa kutemui. Percayalah… pasti masih ada member lain yang tak melupakan hari ulang tahunku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mengintip dari celah pintu kerja Yongguk hyung yang terbuka. Wah.. ruangan kedap suara itu cukup gelap. Kenapa Yongguk hyung tahan sekali berada disitu seharian.

Kejadian tadi pagi membuat moodku down. Aku perlu waktu sekitar 2 jam untuk tidur kembali demi menetralkan pikiranku. Tenang saja.. aku sudah lebih rapih daripada sebelumnya. Lagipula aku tak mungkin menemui Yongguk hyung dengan tatanan berantakan, bukan? Atau ia akan menendangku keluar ruangannya sebelum aku sempat angkat bicara.

"Hyung…"

Kulihat Yongguk hyung memutar kursi nya, agar bisa berhadapan dengan pintu yang sudah kubuka lebih lebar. Sempat kuprediksi wajahnya akan dikelilingi kerutan stress dan tautan alis hendak marah (karena aku menganggu ritualnya). Namun justru sebaliknya. Ia tak seperti biasa akan membentakku duluan dengan kalimat , 'Mau apa kau kemari?' dengan suara rendahnya yang sangat menghantuiku. Yongguk hyung memang tak pernah marah. Namun kalimat dipenuhi penegasan seperti itu lebih menyeramkan dari orang yang sedang mengamuk sekalipun.

Ekspresi nya hanya datar seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda bingung , "Ada apa , Daehyun-ah?"

"Ehmm~ anu~" Aku tergagap. Melangkah lebih ke dalam ruangan kebesaran Yongguk hyung. Walaupun agak ragu. Pasalnya leader kami ini paling tidak suka orang lain masuk ke ruangannya kecuali berhubungan dengan proyek BAP. Kecuali Himchan hyung. Ruangan ini justru Yongguk hyung gunakan untuk berlovey dovey dengan namja kesayangannya itu berdua saja. So cruel~

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan hyung dengan besok.."

"Besok?" Yongguk hyung tampak berpikir. Aku hanya bisa menyilangkan jari tengah dan telunjukku satu sama lain. Semoga saja Yongguk hyung juga tak lupa.

"AHH! Daehyun-ah~"

Tiba tiba saja Yongguk hyung memelukku. Ah! Bukankah ini hari terindah! Seorang leader tegas kami baru saja memelukku?! Aku sangat terharu kali ini.

Yongguk hyung melepas rangkulannya dan memegang bahuku. Menepuk bahu kananku perlahan seperti yang ia lakukan setiap kali membanggakan salah satu dari kami sebagai member BAP.

"Terima kasih telah mengingatkanku…"

"Nee hyung!" aku tersenyum senang. Sangat senang…

"Besok aku akan mengajak kencan Himchan! Huahaha!"

 **#Glekk**

Rahangku jatuh begitu saja. Melihat betapa so sweetnya Yongguk hyung padaku tadinya, rupanya akan jatuh begitu saja hanya karena Himchan hyung. Bukankah ini sangat menyakitkan?

Yongguk hyung masih dengan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Aku yakin ia benar benar digilai oleh perasaan cintanya dengan Himchan hyung.

"Tapi hyung! Kau benar benar tak ingat besok akan ada acara apa lagi?" aku kembali meyakinkan Yongguk hyung. Aku tak akan berputus asa saja..

Yongguk hyung mengernyit heran padaku. "Memangnya kau kira aku peduli dengan acara acara lain selain kencanku dengan Himchan?"

 **#Jlebb**

Mungkin jika Yongguk hyung bukanlah member paling dihormati sebagai leader, aku sudah membakar hidup hidup tubuhnya (?) Kumohon… moodku sudah down oleh member termuda, sekarang aku dibuat unmood oleh member tertua?!

"Sudahlah… hyung masih sibuk dengan ini." Ia menunjuk pada komputernya dan kembali bersibuk ria. Bahkan membiarkanku melongok tak karuan saking tak percaya dengan sikap nya mengacuhkanku..

Bagus sekali Jung Daehyun…

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author's POV**

Daehyun menopang kepalanya di tangan yang terpangku di atas meja makan. Matanya sayu memandang lurus ke depan dengan bibir mengerucut kesal. Tak biasa bagi Jung Daehyun melamun sendirian. Karena namja ini begitu hiperaktif di kesehariannya…

Ia baru saja menemui Himchan tadi. Lebih tepatnya berpapasan dengan Himchan di dapur. Namja cantik itu sedang menghidangkan sesuatu, yang pasti bukan untuk Daehyun.

Tapi apa hasil dari ia bertanya pada Himchan?

"Besok aku akan berkencan dengan Yongguk, bukan?" dan ia langsung melenggang pergi sambil membawa nampan berisi 2 gelas jus Strawberry ke dalam ruangan kerja Yongguk. Berlovey dovey untuk yang kesekian kalinya? Memuakkan!

Daehyun menggerutu dalam batinnya. Bagaimana mungkin semua member yang paling ia percayai seenaknya saja melupakan hari ulang tahunnya. Well .. mengingat hari ulang tahun orang lain, mungkin tak akan mudah. Apalagi ketika Yongguk ultah, itu juga tak disengaja Daehyun tau dari buku harian Himchan. Member lain pun tau juga darinya yang (juga) baru mengetahui. Tapi setidaknya, Himchan ingat ulang tahun Yongguk, bukan? Nah bagaimana Daehyun? Apakah ada namja seromantis Himchan yang mau bersedia menulis di buku hariannya tentang rencana ulang tahun Daehyun sendiri?

Mollayo~~

#Ceklek

Youngjae tersentak ketika baru saja ia melangkah masuk ke ruangan inti, ia mendapat sosok Daehyun tengah menyendiri di ruang makan. Namja manis itu menoleh ke sana kemari. Memastikan bahwa namja sekamarnya itu tak benar benar sendirian. Karena seperti baru pertama kali namja itu begitu pendiam di satu tempat.

"Kau kenapa?" Youngjae bertanya basa basi pada Daehyun. Namja manis itu segera duduk tepat di hadapan Daehyun. Agar ia bisa melihat lebih jelas ekspresi wajah penuh kekecewaan dari namja tampan itu. "Kau ngambek?" Youngjae seperti tak melihat seorang Jung Daehyun di diri namja tampan itu. Mengambek? Hal yang jarang terlihat. Dan kalaupun ia melakukannya, pasti karena ada masalah serius.

"Tak usah pedulikan aku!" Daehyun membuang muka. Benar! Dia sedang mengambek.

Youngjae mendengus kesal melihat sikap kekanakan namja di hadapannya itu. Oh ayolah~~! Umurmu sudah 20 tahun an , tapi sikapmu bisa lebih kekanakan dari Uri Zelo.

Tak lama kemudian , ia menangkap sebuah benda tergeletak tak jauh dari tempat Daehyun berada. Ia mengambilnya dan melihat isi dalam benda itu. Sebuah kalender, dan salah satu tanggalnya dilingkari spidol merah. Ia lalu menggeleng kepalanya dengan senyum mengembang. Rupanya ia tau apa yang membuat Daehyun begitu sebal saat ini.

"Aku tak mungkin lupa hari ulang tahunmu besok, Daehyun~ah."

Daehyun mengangkat kepalanya. "Jinja?!" Bola matanya melebar antusias. Youngjae yang melihat perubahan sikap Daehyun secara tiba tiba begitu langsung terkikik.

"Nee~"

Daehyun merentangkan tangannya ke udara. Seruan bahagia melegakan perasaannya.

"Akhirnya ada yang tak lupa dengan ulang tahunku!"

Youngjae tersenyum miris, "kasian sekali ulang tahunmu dilupakan yang lain.."

Daehyun langsung memberikan death glare pada Youngjae , "kau kira aku mau ingat dengan ulang tahunmu."

Youngjae bertolak pinggang, "Jangan coba coba kau Jung Daehyun!"

Perdebatan demi perdebatan pun tercipta. Perdebatan ini biasanya tak akan berhenti. Sampai ada yang melerai keduanya. Dan benar saja , Himchan yang baru kembali dari ruangan Yongguk, langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang kesal kedua dongsaeng yang saling berpelototan di meja makan.

"YAK! JUNG DAEHYUN! YOO YOUNGJAE!"

Daehyun dan Youngjae langsung membuang muka satu sama lain. Sebagai penundaan dari perdebatan mereka.

Himchan mendecakkan lidahnya dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju dapur.

"Ini semua karena kau!" Daehyun menyalahkan Youngjae.

"Enak saja! Kau yang sengaja mengancamku!"

"Yahh~! Kau yang menyindirku duluan!"

"JUNG DAEHYUN! YOO YOUNGJAE!"

Daehyun dan Youngjae bungkam sembari menunduk lesu. Teriakan Himchan berhasil menghentikan perdebatan daejae walaupun entah setelah ia kembali ke ruangan Yongguk, mungkin saja mereka akan melanjutkan perdebatan mereka lagi.

Himchan telah kembali ke ruangan Yongguk. Sementara Youngjae dan Daehyun terdiam saja. Namun tak akan berapa lama mereka akan terdiam begini. Masih ingat kan kalau keduanya pasangan member paling ribut dan merepotkan di BAP?

"Memangnya kau mau hadiah apa di hari ulang tahunmu?" Youngjae angkat bicara. Ia malas jika harus bergengsi ria terus menerus dengan namja berkulit tan itu. Namun Daehyun langsung menatap aneh pada Youngjae. Seketika membuat Youngjae salah tingkah. "A—aku hanya ingin membalas budi karena kau pernah memberikan 'hadiah' yang kuinginkan saat aku ulang tahun,ya!" Youngjae membela diri. Ya pada akhirnya sikap-tak-gengsi-nya harus runtuh karena ditatap curiga begitu oleh Daehyun.

Daehyun tersenyum sumringah dan berperilaku seolah sedang sangat berpikir. Ia mengetuk ngetuk dagunya dan mendongak memandangi langit langit ruangan. Ada banyak harapan terlintas begitu saja, tapi ia menginginkan….

"Aku ingin makan cheese cake buatan ibuku."

"Kau gila?" ucap Youngjae langsung memotong dengan nada heran. "Ibumu di Busan! Memangnya kau mau merepotkan ibumu jauh jauh kemari hanya untuk memberikanmu cheese cake?"

"Hei! Aku cuman berharap,ya!" Daehyun membalas dengan nada tinggi. Kenapa Youngjae tak bisa memahami keinginannya sedikit saja? "Lagipula aku sangat rindu dengan cheese cake nya. Aku berharap kue keju itu menjadi hadiah ulang tahunku."

Youngjae mengangguk mengerti. "Itu saja?"

"LALU….." Tiba tiba Daehyun dengan semangat membaranya menginterupsi kembali. "Aku ingin belt yang kita lihat di Hongdae kemarin! Kau tau! Betapa bagusnya belt itu ketika aku memakainya nanti!"

"Kau GILA ~~ lagi?!" Youngjae kini lebih kesal dari biasanya. "toko itu selalu ramai! Kau ingin aku membelinya dan dicakar cakar oleh para fans?! Dan jangan bilang ini harapanmu juga…." Youngjae memandang selidik pada Daehyun. Sementara namja di hadapannya menyunggingkan smirk andalannya. "Memang tidak. Aku memang menginginkannya.."

Baguslah Yoo Youngjae. Ketika kau ditatap begitu oleh Jung Daehyun, maka dirinya tak akan menarik kalimatnya kembali. Youngjae mau tak mau hanya mengibas acuh tangannya. "Terserah kau saja~"

"LALU….." Rasanya Youngjae ingin menyumbat batu ke mulut Daehyun. Namja itu mengejutkannya begitu saja dengan kata 'lalu' nya tersebut. "Aku ingin kau memakai pakaian princess di hadapanku."

"MWOYA?!" Youngjae terperanjat.

Daehyun memandang angkuh Youngjae. "Kenapa? Kau tak suka, Hah?!" ucapnya penuh penekanan di kata 'hah'

"Kau sebenarnya ingin balas dendam denganku, kan?" Youngjae balik menghakimi Daehyun.

"Kalau kau berpikir begitu… mungkin …."

Youngjae ingat sekali ketika waktu ulang tahunnya, ia meminta hadiah dari hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeul. Ia banyak mendapat hadiah juga dari para fans. Dan saat itu masih ada Daehyun yang tak memberi apapun. Dengan sangat kesal dan marah, ia mengambek dan melakukan perang dingin dengan namja berkulit tan itu. Bahkan ia tak mau tidur sekamar dengan Daehyun lagi. Maka itulah Daehyun luluh dan memohon maaf terus pada Youngjae, dan sebagai ganti hadiah yang terlambat, Youngjae meminta hadiah tersulit untuk Daehyun.

Menjadi Putri Daehyunnie untuk sehari saja~

.

.

.

.

Mengingat kembali kejadian itu, Youngjae tak berani tertawa. Daehyun kini membalaskan dendamnya. Telak membuat Youngjae terdiam seribu kata. Daehyun yang pakai gaun saja sangat mengerikan, apalagi dirinya,ya? –pikirnya.

"Tidak keberatan,kan?!" Daehyun tiba tiba meloyor mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Youngjae yang sedari tadi melamun. Membuat namja manis itu hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangan dengan bangkunya.

"Terserah kau saja!" lagi lagi Youngjae menggampangi ucapan Daehyun. Namun ada semburat merah yang tiba tiba muncul di pipi tembamnya. Membuat Daehyun merasa gemas, namun ia sama sekali tak ingin memperlihatkan sikapnya itu. Gengsi sangat!

Youngjae bangkit begitu saja dari bangkunya meninggalkan Daehyun. Sepertinya namja itu begitu kesal bermain main dengan semua harapan menyebalkan Daehyun.

Namun Daehyun yang hendak menahan kepergian Youngjae tak bisa berbuat apa apa. "A—ku belum selesai bicara…" gumam Daehyun.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Youngjae's POV**

"HYUNG! AYOLAH! ANTARKAN AKU KE BUSAN!"

Tanganku terus menerus mengayunkan tangan kekar Yongguk hyung. Aku tau dirinya sangat sibuk. Tapi ada yang lebih penting dari kesibukannya!

Yongguk hyung sedari tak merespon apapun. Walaupun aku tau dia sangat kesal melihat sikapku. Tapi kenapa matanya masih lurus memandangi Komputer dan tangannya begitu lincah bermain di atas keyboard nya?!

"HYUNG!"

"Apaan sih, Youngjae?!" akhirnya Yongguk merespon panggilanku. Namja tegas itu membalas ku dengan tatapan mengerikannya. Hehe.. tapi aku tak mudah terjatuhkan begitu saja. Aku memang suka menggampangi sikap orang orang padaku. Lebih tepatnya , 'Masa Bodoh'

Aku menjongkok dan menopang daguku di pegangan kursi. Bagai kelip berbinar di mataku, aku menunjukkan jurus memelasku pada Yongguk hyung. "Antarkan aku ke Busan, nee?"

"Aku tak mau!" dan Yongguk hyung memutar kembali kursinya sehingga aku terjatuh dari topanganku. Aku seketika memandang kesal punggung kursi itu. Bahkan aku sudah mengangkat kepalan tanganku untuk memperlihatkan gaya tinjuku. Namun kuurungkan. Marah pada Yongguk hyung tak akan menyelesaikan rencanaku.

#Ceklek

"Eh! Youngjae?"

Aku menoleh dengan ekspresi sedihku. Ah! Malaikat penolongku datang rupanya! Dan malaikat pencabut nyawa buat Yongguk hyung yang tega mengacuhkan permintaanku.

"HYUNG! JEBALYOO~" Aku menarik narik tangan Himchan hyung. Memberikan tatapan memelasku yang membulat. Bibirku tertarik ke bawah memperlihatkan kekecewaanku. "Kau diapakan oleh Yongguk?" nada lembut Himchan hyung serasa bermain di telingaku. Sungguh menenangkan.

"Yongguk hyung tak mau mengantarkanku ke Busan!" aku merengek. Himchan hyung cukup tersentak dengan ucapanku. "Busan? Itu jauh sekali Youngjae-ah."

"Tapi ini demi hadiah ulang tahun Daehyun!"

"OMO?!" Himchan hyung lebih terkejut dengan ucapanku barusan. Daehyun ultah!? Mungkin itu yang sedang ada di pikirannya. Memang kasian sekali Daehyun. Ckckck

Himchan hyung langsung melempar tatapan tak suka nya pada Yongguk hyung. Sedari tadi memang namjachingu nya itu tak merespon apapun dengan percakapan kami yang disengaja memakai nada tinggi. Ruangan kedap suara ini sudah mempengaruhinya.

"Gukkie~" Himchan hyung menekan panggilannya. Suara husky itu rupanya membuat Yongguk langsung memutar kursinya dan memandangi Himchan hyung lama sekali. Aku iri dengan keduanya -_-

"Ada apa, chagiya~?"

"Kau tak usah merayuku begitu. Apa-apaan ini?!" Himchan hyung menunjuk padaku. Aku segera menoleh membalas pandangan heran Yongguk hyung dengan wajahku yang mengkerut sedih. "Kau tega sekali melakukan ini pada Youngjae-ah"

"Ta—tapi ! Ia menganggu pekerjaanku, Himchannie~" Yongguk hyung malah membela diri. Hahaha… sebenarnya dengan ekspresi menyedihkanku ini, aku masih berniat ingin tertawa melihat sikap Yongguk yang tunduk pada Himchan hyung.

Himchan hyung mungkin boleh malu malu atau tunduk pada Yongguk hyung. Hei! Itu dulu! Ketika Himchan hyung menyimpan kekagumannya pada Yongguk hyung. Sekarang ketika mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih , Yongguk hyung yang justru tunduk pada Himchan hyung.

Hmm… kalau kupikir pikir, apa semua namja jika sudah mendapatkan kekasih, justru lebih tunduk pada kekasihnya ya?

"Kau ini pelit sekali mengantarkan Youngjae hanya ke Busan. Aku jadi ragu dengan SIM yang kau dapatkan bulan lalu." Himchan hyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya memberikan tatapan curiga pada Yongguk hyung. Sebagai penonton, aku hanya terdiam saja. Toh aku tinggal menerima keputusan terakhir Yongguk hyung setelah berdebat dengan Himchan hyung kali ini.

Yongguk hyung tampak salah tingkah. Ia bangun dari kursinya dan meraih pundak Himchan. Meyakinkan Himchan hyung dengan tatapan memelasnya. Sedangkan Himchan hyung sendiri hanya membuang muka. "A—aku tak mungkin membohongimu, Himchannie~"

"Ouh?! Sungguh?! Kalau begitu buktikan dengan mengantarkan Youngjae ke Busan! Atau aku tak akan mau berkencan denganmu besok. Tsk! Lagipula aku tak mau mati muda jika kemampuan menyetirmu masih diragukan"

Yongguk hyung sempat melirik sadis padaku. Hei! Dari tadi aku diam saja,kok!

Tapi aku langsung mengembangkan senyum termanisku. Bangun dari posisi menjongkokku dan merangkul Himchan hyung dengan sangat erat. "GOMAWO HYUNG!"

Dan Himchan hyung mengelus pucuk kepalaku dengan lembut. Sementara Yongguk hyung? Ugh... Aku bahkan tak berani memandanginya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author's POV**

 **Daehyun's parent house, Busan**

Youngjae seakan terperangah dengan rumah sederhana berkonsep Tradisional yang sangat kental. Sangat nyaman dilihat dengan bangunan bercat serba cokelat-merah dan rimbunan pohon hijau menyebar di beberapa tempat yang cukup luas itu. Rumah Daehyun sangat nyaman ditempati bahkan ketika hanya dilihat dari luar. Bagaimana Daehyun tidak merindukan kampung halamannya?

Yongguk sudah turun dari mobil bercat merahnya (yang ia dapatkan dari orang tuanya setelah berhasil meraih SIM pertama) dan ikut berdiri di samping Youngjae. Namja manis itu terperangah dan tak menggubris panggilan Yongguk sedari tadi.

"Youngjae-ah?!"

Youngjae tersentak , ia segera menoleh pada leadernya tersebut yang sudah bersilang tangan di sampingnya. "Sampai kapan kau mau mengacuhkanku begini?"

Youngjae nyengir. Ia bahkan tak merasa tega dengan kesadisannya kepada Yongguk secara berkali kali begini. "Maaf hyung~!"

Yongguk hanya melenguh pasrah nafasnya. Ia langsung maju ke pagar rumah Daehyun dan memencet tombol bel.

Suara bel seketika menghasilkan panggilan dari dalam rumah tersebut. "Siapa?".

Yongguk dan Youngjae terdiam. Bahkan mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Pasalnya seruan dari dalam itu menggunakan bahasa Busan yang sangat kental ! Mana mungkin orang Seoul mengerti bahasa daerah begitu. Sudah seharusnya mereka ikut menyertakan Daehyun karena hanya dirinya yang mengerti itu.

Youngjae ber'eum' ria hendak mencari balasan apa yang harus ia gunakan. Namun ia terpaksa membalasnya dengan bahasa Seoul , "Ini aku Youngjae." Yongguk sempat mengernyit heran di sampingnya. Mungkin ia berpikir, 'kenapa membalas dengan bahasa Seoul?'

Daun pintu itu pun seketika terbuka. Menampakkan sosok wanita paruh baya dengan apron biru nya yang melingkar di pinggang rampingnya. Wanita itu cukup terkejut dengan sosok Youngjae dan Yongguk yang langsung bow di hadapannya. "Omoya~ Aku baru saja kedatangan 2 malaikat rupanya." lagi lagi wanita itu berucap dengan bahasa Busannya. Alhasil, pujian itu pun tak dimengerti oleh kedua namja di hadapannya.

"Mianhae, ahjumma Jung! Kami datang secari tiba tiba." ucap Youngjae lembut. Ia sedikit gugup bertemu pandang dengan Ahjumma Jung (Ibu kandung Daehyun) , karena ia sudah lama tak bertemu dengannya. Terakhir kali ia bertemu ketika konser beberapa tahun lalu. Itu pun hanya sebentar..

"Youngjae-ah! Kau kelihatan manis saja!" Jung Ahjumma tiba tiba mencubit pipi tembam Youngjae. Namja manis itu tak bisa menolak. "Terakhir kali, kau begitu gemuk" ucap nya kembali , kali ini dengan bahasa Seoul yang dapat dimengerti. Daehyun ternyata berpengaruh banyak dengan pelajaran bahasa untuk keluarganya.

Jung Ahjumma lalu menoleh pada Yongguk. Matanya lebih berbinar kali ini. Well~ mungkin karena untuk pertama kalinya ia bisa bertemu dengan leader tampan Bang Yongguk. Yang telah berperan banyak untuk karir putranya. Pasalnya, Jung ahjumma sering diberitahu Daehyun seputar Yongguk. 'Betapa baik dirinya', 'betapa berkarismanya'~~ namun tak memberikan keberuntungan bagi Jung Ahjumma untuk bisa bertemu dengan orang tersebut. Dan pada akhirnya 'orang tersebut' sudah di hadapannya (secara langsung).

Ia membungkam mulutnya kaget dengan kedua tangannya. Seperti baru pertama kali saja bertemu pangeran berkuda putih. "Astaga~! Kau Bang Yongguk?!" ia langsung menangkup wajah Yongguk. Namja tegas itu sampai kaget dibuatnya. "Kau sangat tampan dilihat dari dekat!"

Yongguk nyengir 3 jari. Ia tak pernah menampakkan cengiran konyolnya itu pada siapapun kecuali ketika ia sedang sangat salah tingkah. Tapi Yongguk bukan sedang salah tingkah! Lebih tepatnya terlalu percaya diri. "Hehehehe~ terima kasih, ahjumma!" membuat Youngjae serasa ingin muntah melihat Yongguk melakukan sikap sok berterima kasihnya itu.

.

.

 ***Skip Time***

.

.

.

"Jadi kalian ingin aku membuatkan Cheese Cake untuk ulang tahun Daehyunnie~?"

"Nee, Ahjumma!"

Jung ahjumma mengangguk mengerti. Ia ikut antusias dengan ajakan kedua namja di hadapannya itu. Kali ini mereka sedang berada di dapur. Pas sekali ketika dirinya tengah bingung ingin memasak apa, rupanya secarik ide dari pihak Yongguk Youngjae membuka pikirannya. Memasak Cheese Cake? Ide yang bagus! Lagipula sangat disayangkan sekali dirinya tak bisa ikut ambil bagian di ulang tahun Daehyun. Akan ada acara keluarga, dan yang pasti, tak memungkinkan Jung Ahjumma atau Jung Ahjussi atau saudara laki lakinya untuk berangkat ke Seoul. Daehyun pasti bisa memaklumi itu.

Jadi bagaimana jika sebuah hadiah dari pihak keluarga Jung di Busan , sebuah cheese cake buatan rumah , akan menjadi kado ter spesial buat Daehyun besok?

"Tentu saja ahjumma mau! Tapi..." ia melirik pada Youngjae dan Yongguk. Membuat kedua namja tersebut bertemu pandang satu sama lain menanggapi keheranan ibu Daehyun. "Aku tak biasa masak sendiri. Aku biasa ditemani hyung nya **(Miyu gak tau nama hyungnya Daehyun !).** Ia lebih jago memasak daripada Daehyun."

"Ya aku tau.." gumam Youngjae menggampangi, yang mengundang glare dari Yongguk di sampingnya.

"Jadi... Ahjumma butuh seseorang yang jago memasak, yang bersedia menemani ahjumma membuat cheese cake. Bagaimana?" Jung ahjumma tersenyum hangat. Senyum khas eommanya. Sementara Youngjae begitu bingung ditatap begitu. Ia lalu menoleh pada Yongguk seolah ada kemungkinan Yongguk mau menjadi 'relawan'. Yongguk malah menggeleng cepat. "Apa kau kira wajahku ini mengatakan aku-mau-memasak?" sambil mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah.

Youngjae menghela nafas. Ia seharusnya sadar dari awal, bahwa Yongguk hanya justru menghancurkan cheese cake nya nanti. Tiba tiba, tangan kekar Yongguk memegang kedua bahu Youngjae dan mengarahkan tubuh nya agar berhadapan dengan Jung Ahjumma. "Youngjae mau melakukannya! Ia sangat jago memasak di antara member BAP yang lain,"

#Sigh

Youngjae mendengus kesal. Sejak kapan Yongguk memujinya atau menomorsatukannya begitu. Bukankah malah Himchan yang paling jago masak di antara member BAP? Dasar pembual~~

Mau tak mau Youngjae menyetujui tawaran Yongguk dengan mengangguk pasrah. Dengan tuntunan tangan sang ahjumma, membawa nya semakin masuk ke dapur. Ia bisa berhadapan langsung dengan banyaknya alat masak dan bahan makanan. Bahkan aksi melihat lihatnya itu, membuat Youngjae tak sadar tengah dipakaikan sebuah apron merah muda oleh Ahjumma Jung. Sekarang, Youngjae lebih menggemaskan dari sebelumnya.

"Omoya~ Kau sangat menggemaskan Youngjae-ah! Ahjumma tak keberatan jika punya menantu sepertimu~" Jung ahjumma mengusap punggung Youngjae lembut. Kalimat yang dilontarkannya sontak membuat mata Youngjae membulat kaget. Serta tawa yang telah pecah dari si penonton , Yongguk.

.

.

.

.

 ***Skip Time***

.

.

.

.

.

Yongguk maupun Youngjae (terkhusus dengan Youngjae yang habis bertempur dengan panci panci dapur), sudah kembali dari Busan. Keduanya hanya terdiam di dalam mobil. Bukan diam karena canggung atau sejenisnya, Youngjae sedari tadi tertidur karena terlalu lelah. Sementara Yongguk yang hanya menonton waktu itu, masih terjaga memandangi jalan. Matanya yang sesekali melirik pada satu kotak yang bertengger sedari tadi di pangkuan Youngjae. Melirik karena ia tergoda dengan isinya. Bagaimana tidak? Ketika ia melihat hasilnya saja, air liurnya menetes begitu saja. Ia tak tau hasil masakan ibu Daehyun featuring Youngjae bisa terlihat sangat lezat. Beruntung sekali Daehyun yang akan menikmatinya nanti.

Syukurlah bagi seorang Yongguk yang sudah gagal 6x mendapatkan SIM, sudah bisa melajukan mobil merahnya di lalu lintas Seoul yang masih ramai. Keadaan jalanan agak ramai saat itu karena jam menunjukkan waktu pulang kerja. Semakin mendekati keramaian penyebrang jalan, Yongguk malah sibuk dengan topi dan kacamata hitamnya. Ia takut jika beberapa penyeberang jalan itu mengenalinya sebagai Bang Yongguk.

Youngjae mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Ia setengah bangkit dari kursi jok nya agar ia bisa melihat pemandangan luar mobil Yongguk. Ia sadar bahwa dirinya sudah sampai Seoul. "Hyung!" tiba tiba gertakan Youngjae memecah konsen Yongguk yang tengah 'menyembunyikan diri' . Walaupun perilakunya agak berlebihan dikarenakan kaca film sudah cukup menghalangi keberadaan mereka. "Jangan lupa! Aku juga ingin pergi ke toko _accessories_ di Hongdae ya, Hyung!"matanya berbinar layaknya seorang anak 5 tahun yang tengah merayu ayahnya untuk sebuah lollipop. Yongguk berdecak kesal dan hanya mengiyakan seraya menggerakkan setir mobilnya kembali melaju ke jalanan. Kalau bukan karena Himchan, ia pasti akan melempar Youngjae keluar mobil sedari tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Youngjae mencoba beradaptasi. Ia berpura pura konsen dengan jaketnya , menunduk dan terdiam –berusaha agar tak mencolok sekalipun. Ia tengah di antara para pembeli di toko yang lumayan ramai tersebut. Agak kebingungan sekedar mencapai meja kasir untuk mempertanyakan keberadaan belt favorit Daehyun. Ia agak kesulitan karena kebanyakan yang datang adalah yeoja remaja. Yang bikin kesulitan karena ada yeoja adalah, mereka mulai mencurigai Youngjae. Remaja yeoja sangat sensitive jika melihat namja dengan pakaian serba tertutup seperti Youngjae kali ini. Dengan jaket bertudung, kacamata hitam, dan sebuah masker putih.

Syukurlah sampai saat ini belum ada yang mencurigai Youngjae, dan dirinya telah sampai tepat di depan meja kasir. "Permisi~ saya mencari sebuah belt yang pernah dipajang di depan sana." Youngjae menunjuk pada kaca toko di depan, yang memajang banyak benda seperti sepatu dan manekin berpakaian fashionable.

Penjual itu mengangguk mengerti seraya mengetik sesuatu di komputernya. Seperti mengerti bayangan benda yang dicari oleh Youngjae. Setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari di computer tersebut, ia lalu menunjukkannya pada Youngjae. "Seperti ini,kah?"

Youngjae tersenyum senang di balik maskernya. Ia langsung mengangguk cepat. "Ya itu!"

"Sayang sekali~ tapi menurut catatan di computer kami. Belt tersebut satu satunya di toko kami, dan sudah dibeli oleh pembeli lain kemarin."

"MWO?! Oh ayolah!" Youngjae bersungut kesal. Membuat penjual itu panik.

"Ta—tapi kami memiliki alamat pembeli itu karena ia memesan secara online, tuan." Penjual tersebut segera mencatat alamat lengkap si pembeli belt tersebut dan menyodorkannya pada Youngjae. Agak berat hati, namun Youngjae menerimanya.

"Merepotkan sekali! Kenapa ia harus meminta belt limited Edition begini. Awas kau JUNG DAEHYUN!" murka Youngjae hampir ingin meremas kertas yang disodorkan penjual tadi.

Namun bentakan itu justru menarik perhatian para pembeli di toko tersebut. Yang bahkan mengantri di belakang Youngjae sampai menyodorkan kepala mereka demi memandang sosok Youngjae lebih jelas di depan mereka. Dan apa yang barusan Youngjae katakan? Daehyun? Bermarga 'Jung'?

Yang jelas JUNG DAEHYUN hanya satu dan itu adalah salah satu member BAP.

"ITU YOUNGJAE OPPA!"

"KYAAAA~!"

"YOUNGJAE OPPA INGIN BELIKAN HADIAH UNTUK DAEHYUN OPPA!"

Youngjae terkejut ketika berbagai kamera dan HP sudah berada di hadapannya. Flash foto yang mereka mainkan membuat silau kacamata hitamnya. Ia mencoba keluar dari kerumunan yeoja muda tersebut. Agak kesulitan memang.

"HYUNG!" Tiba tiba suara Youngjae menggema di toko tersebut. Dan secara ajaib kepala para kerumunan itu menoleh ke satu titik. Sebuah mobil bercat merah. Yang tepat terparkir di depan toko.

Bagi BABY sudah mengira bahwa panggilan 'hyung' adalah panggilan Youngjae untuk yang tertua di BAP.( Antara Himchan atau Yongguk) Atau Managernya.

Melihat betapa konsennya para yeoja itu memandangi mobil merah di luar sana, kesempatan Youngjae untuk lari dari terkaman mereka. Ia langsung berlari keluar, dan masuk ke dalam mobil. "HYUNG! GAS!" teriak Youngjae setelah sampai di dalam mobil Yongguk. Membuat Yongguk yang asik mendengarkan lagu hip hop kesayangannya, musti tertunda. Ia langsung memasang kopling, dan menarik gas sekuat kuatnya. Sementara yeoja muda yang lengah tadi, berteriak semakin histeris karena ditinggali oleh Youngjae dan seseorang yang dipanggil 'Hyung' itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 ** _Would you appreciate my work with some review/like/fav/follow? Thanks! ^^v_  
**


	3. (Daejae) My Present p2

_"Our Story" adalah sekumpulan oneshot/short story yang khusus kubuat untuk mainpair yang berada di grup yang disebutkan. Misalkan "Our Story: BAP ver"berarti mainpair yang kupakai terkhusus buat BAP. (mungkin ada dari grup lain, sebagai sampingan saja). Mainpair nya disesuaikan dengan kemauan author yang ngetik ya. Kalo request-an, bisa saya pertimbangkan, tp saya gak bisa janji :) (kecuali jika Miyu yang minta)_

 _Ceritanya akan berlainan per chapternya. Ceritanya ada yg Oneshot/tidak berhubungan dengan cerita lain,ada yang berkaitan/lanjutan. Tapi saya utamakan untuk menjadi oneshot saja biar tidak membingungkan readers. Akan ada sekuel "Our Story" dari grup lainnya. Mohon dukungannya^^_

* * *

 **My Present 2  
**

Himkyu's Present

 **Jung Daehyun x Yoo Youngjae**

Genre : Romance Humor

Disclaimer : BAP's cast are owned by TS, this fic by me (Himkyu as Miyu)

" _Aku juga berterima kasih untuk seseorang yang telah membuat hari ulang tahunku kali ini tak akan terlupakan"_

 _._

.

.

.

Hello! Mungkin kalian yang sudah mengikuti cerita Miyu, tidak asing dengan judul ini?(emang dibaca? TvT)

Ini adalah cerita yang pernah kupublish 2 tahun lalu (wow) lebih tepatnya pas ultah Daehyun di tahun 2014 (:D). Cerita ini akhirnya kukembalikan dan kumasukkan dalam list ! Waktunya bernostalgia (bagi yang sudah baca),dan selamat menikmati (bagi yang belum).

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ****Sebelumnya****

"HYUNG!" Tiba tiba suara Youngjae menggema di toko tersebut. Dan secara ajaib kepala para kerumunan itu menoleh ke satu titik. Sebuah mobil bercat merah. Yang tepat terparkir di depan toko.

Bagi BABY sudah mengira bahwa panggilan 'hyung' adalah panggilan Youngjae untuk yang tertua di BAP.( Antara Himchan atau Yongguk) Atau Managernya.

Melihat betapa konsennya para yeoja itu memandangi mobil merah di luar sana, kesempatan Youngjae untuk lari dari terkaman mereka. Ia langsung berlari keluar, dan masuk ke dalam mobil. "HYUNG! GAS!" teriak Youngjae setelah sampai di dalam mobil Yongguk. Membuat Yongguk yang asik mendengarkan lagu hip hop kesayangannya, musti tertunda. Ia langsung memasang kopling, dan menarik gas sekuat kuatnya. Sementara yeoja muda yang lengah tadi, berteriak semakin histeris karena ditinggali oleh Youngjae dan seseorang yang dipanggil 'Hyung' itu.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Himkyu Present :**

 **My Present (special Daehyun's day)**

 **Part 2**

* * *

"Hahaha! Jadi kau terjebak di dalam toko itu?" Yongguk terpingkal menanggapi cerita Youngjae. Sementara namja manis di hadapannya malah mendengus kesal. Yongguk ternyata lebih kekanakan dari bayangan para fans, tegas-berwibawa- layaknya pemimpin.

Youngjae turun dari mobil Yongguk dan tak lupa membanting pintunya. Ia malas mendengar ledekan demi ledekan yang diberikan si tetuah BAP tersebut. Sedangkan namja di dalam mobil, malah memaki Youngjae karena seenak jidat membanting pintu mobil barunya.

Youngjae berjalan semakin masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumah yang dimaksudkan dalam alamat. Untuk sebuah belt, ia harus rela berpindah tempat seperti ini. Bahkan hampir dibawa pulang oleh para fans (?) tadi. Dengan agak ragu, ia lalu mengetuk pintu bercat merah muda tersebut. Kenapa sedari tadi ia harus dipertemukan dengan warna merah muda, sih?

"Nee!" suara lembut dari dalam menyapa setelah akhirnya si empu rumah membuka pintunya. Ia tersentak bukan main ketika berhadapan dengan Youngjae. Ya! Youngjae yang bukan temannya dan orang biasa saja. Yoo Youngjae sang vokalis BAP.

"Omoya~!" Ia membungkam mulutnya kaget. Bagaimana bisa seorang selebritis datang tanpa undangan ke rumahnya. "Youngjae oppa!"

Youngjae menggaruk tengkuknya tak gatal. Ia tau agak nekat memang datang ke rumah orang dengan statusnya sebagai idol. "Mi—mianhae menganggumu." Youngjae sekedar berbasa basi. Sedangkan gadis di hadapannya malah hampir menangis dan ingin histeris begitu. "A—aku mencari belt yang kau beli kemarin di toko Hongdae."

Gadis itu lebih relax sekarang. "Belt? Oh! Apakah belt seharga 36.000 won tersebut?" ia tampak membayangkan benda tersebut. Youngjae mengangguk antusias.

"Aku tak memilikinya lagi, oppa! Sudah kuberikan kepada ahjussi di persimpangan gang sana." Ucapnya seraya menunjuk pada persimpangan gang yang cukup jauh tapi masih dapat dilihat dari tempatnya berdiri. "Ayahku tidak menyukainya. Karena tak ada yang suka memakai ikat pinggang selain ayahku, akhirnya kuberikan saja pada ahjussi tersebut."

'Bahkan belt berharga mahal begitu, ia berikan secara Cuma Cuma? Kaya juga gadis ini.' Pikir Youngjae heran. Walaupun akhirnya ia mengangguk mengerti dan hendak pergi. Ia merasa khawatir jika berlama lama diri di hadapan gadis itu. Ia takut ada paparazzi yang mengawasi dan mengira tidak-tidak. Namun yeoja tersebut segera menahan Youngjae.

"Oppa! Bolehkan aku meminta tanda tanganmu?! Sebenarnya aku ngefans dengan Yongguk oppa, tapi tak apa kan?" ucap gadis itu bersemangat. Youngjae hanya tersenyum miris dan sempat melirik pada mobil Yongguk disana. Untuk apa capek capek membantu gadis ini meminta tanda tangan namja 'jahat' itu?

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau bahkan memberikan tanda tangan secara cuma cuma pada yeoja itu? Sedangkan fans kita sampai berdesak desakan demi meminta tanda tangan kita. Beruntung sekali yeoja itu. Sudah didatangin terus dikasih tanda tangan…."

Bla bla bla bla

Rasanya Youngjae ingin sekali menyumbat mulut Yongguk dengan paha Himchan (?) , karena masih sempat sempatnya perhitungan begitu. Mana sih julukan Leader Angel yang disandangnya? Bahkan karena diberikan tanda tangan untuk seorang yeoja itu saja , tak rela. Untung saja Youngjae tak bilang bahwa yeoja tersebut ngefans dengan Yongguk. Kalau iya? Mungkin ia akan mengomel lebih panjang, _'bahkan kau tak bilang dia ngefans padaku? Kau pasti berencana merebut perhatian para fansku , ya kan…'_

Mobil Yongguk semakin melambat, setelah akhirnya tak jauh juga sampai di persimpangan gang. Gang itu lumayan sempit dan agak kumuh. Loh? Bukankah gang ini yang ditunjuk oleh yeoja tersebut?

"Kau yakin?" akhirnya Yongguk selesai dengan pidato panjangnya, dan kali ini memandangi gang kumuh itu lama dengan tatapan herannya. "Siapa yang mau tinggal disini coba?"

Dan seperti biasa, Youngjae malah mengacuhkan ucapan Yongguk. Ia justru sudah berada di luar mobil, meninggalkan Yongguk yang masih tak sadar bahwa namja manis itu sudah tak berada di posisinya. Pastilah ketika ia menoleh, ia akan sangat terkejut ketika jok sampingnya kosong tanpa penghuni.

Youngjae agak menyipit agar lebih memperjelas pandangan nya di gang gelap tersebut. Syukurlah ada suara geretan, tak terlalu jelas juga, tapi ia memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke gang tersebut. Semoga tak ada tikus di dalamnya, karena ia benci dengan binatang perekat tersebut.

"Permisi~" Youngjae berjalan pelan hingga mencapai ujung lorong gelap tersebut. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sosok pria paruh baya entah sedang apa, sibuk dengan sebuah kereta dorong usang. Ia membelakangi, sehingga Youngjae tak dapat mengenalinya. "Permisi~" ulang Youngjae.

Panggilan kedua Youngjae menghentikan kegiatan pria tersebut. Ia terlihat akan menoleh.

Pandangan Youngjae tak sengaja menangkap sesuatu. Sebuah belt melingkar di pinggang paruh baya tersebut. Tapi kelihatan tidak cocok dengan pakaian compang camping pria tersebut.

Tunggu!

Compang camping?

Pria itu sudah menoleh. Wajahnya agak garang, tapi tak terlalu menyeramkan. Anehnya, penampilannya sangat berantakan dari atas ke bawah. Youngjae lumayan takut, namun ia segera menepis perasaannya tersebut. "Permisi~ boleh aku meminta belt ahjussi. Itu milik teman saya. Ia seharusnya memberikannya padaku." ucapnya berbohong. Siapa tau ucapannya dipercaya, dan ia akan mudah mendapatkannya tanpa harus dicurigai. Sesuatu hal yang sudah diberikan biasanya akan sulit dikembalikan.

"Ini?" ucap pria tersebut seraya melepas beltnya. Benar kan! Terlalu mudah! Ia menyodorkan belt tersebut kepada Youngjae. Dan namja manis itu menerimanya. Senyumnya mengembang melihat bentuk belt tersebut persis dengan yang Daehyun dambakan.

Tiba tiba, pria tersebut melihat ke arah sebuah foto di genggamannya. Lalu memandang Youngjae bergantian. Tak lama setelah itu, ia langsung menyunggingkan senyum lebar. "ANAKKU?!"

Youngjae terkejut! Dia menggeleng cepat memastikan pria tersebut, bahwa ia salah mengenalinya. Lagipula ayah Youngjae sedang tidak ada di Seoul. "Aku bukan anakmu,ahjussi." jelas Youngjae. Namun pria tersebut tak mau mengerti. Ia semakin mendekati Youngjae, dan bahkan merentangkan kedua tangannya hendak memeluk Youngjae. "ANAKKU?!"

SH*T , DIA GILA! , pikir Youngjae dan mulai ancang ancang untuk kabur.

Laju kakinya pun segera beranjak melesat cepat hingga ia keluar dari gang tersebut. Dan sialnya, pria itu berlari mengikutinya. Untung saja mobil Yongguk tepat terparkir di depan gang. Jadi ia bisa langsung kabur ke dalamnya.

Sampai di pintu...

#Cekleekkk

#Ceklekk

"HYUNG!" Rupanya pintu mobil terkunci. Dan lebih parahnya, Yongguk tak ada di dalam mobil. Ia menoleh kesana kemari, dan akhirnya menemukan Yongguk berada di seberang jalan (dengan penyamarannya ,tentu saja) tengah melihat lihat papan menu yang terpajang di depan sebuah toko kue. Ia terlalu berkosentrasi, sambil menelpon. Bahkan tak menyadari teriakan demi teriakan Youngjae yang kini sedang main 'lari-larian' mengitari mobil Yongguk untuk menghindari pria gila tersebut. "HYUNG!"  
.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Yongguk's Side**

"Bagaimana kalau aku bawakan oleh-oleh kue tar? Kau pasti menyukainya kan, chagiya~?"

/Hah? Jadi kau mau aku OBESITAS?!/

"Eh? Bu—bukan begitu, chagiya~ Aku hanya melihat kuenya terlihat enak. Pasti kau akan sangat suka."

/Itu sih kau saja yang mau karena kau selalu saja gampang tergoda dengan makanan yang lewat di depanmu. SHIREO!/

"Terus kau mau oleh-oleh apa, chagiya~? Aku tak bisa pulang dengan tangan kosong, apalagi malam ini kita kan..."

/HAH?! DASAR KAU OTAK MESUM! PIKIRKAN SAJA YOUNGJAE SANAH!/

 **Pip Pip Pip**

"Yak! Himchannn! Teganya kau melupakan rencana 'malam' kita" T.T ucap Yongguk merengek bahkan menangisi HP nya.

Namun tak lama kemudian,

"HYUNG!"

"OMOYA!" Yongguk hampir saja menjatuhkan HP nya ketika teriakan tersebut menggema hingga sampai di telinganya. Ia segera menoleh kesal, namun kerutan marahnya hilang seketika. Ia melihat sosok Youngjae tengah kejar kejaran dengan seorang pria berpakaian compang camping. Hah? Apa itu salah satu fans Youngjae?

Tapi ia tak mau pusing memikirkannya, karena ia berkonsen dengan mobilnya yang akan jadi korban si 'fans' youngjae tersebut kalau sedang kejar kejaran begitu. Enak saja mau menyentuh mobil kesayangan Yongguk!

Ia berlari menyebrangi jalan, dan mulai masuk ke mobilnya. Ia menekan klakson untuk menyadarkan Youngjae. Membuyarkan konsen Youngjae pada si 'pengejar' nya tersebut. Dengan peluh yang bercucuran,Youngjae segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan menguncinya dari dalam. "PALLIWA(cepatlah)!" bentaknya pada Yongguk. Sementara pria aneh itu malah mengetuk berkali kali jendela mobil bagian Youngjae. Yongguk justru memelototi Youngjae. "Beraninya kau memerintahku begitu.." geram Yongguk. Namun Youngjae tetap bersih keras. Ia semakin menyentak tak karuan kakinya membuat mobil Yongguk agar berguncang. "PALLIWA HYUNG!" dan keterkejutan Yongguk akan perilaku Youngjae, membuatnya harus segera menginjak gas secepat mungkin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Daehyun sedari tadi terdiam saja. Ekspresinya terlihat murung. Bahkan matanya yang lurus memandang TV pun, sepertinya percuma karena ia pun tak menontonnya. Ia melamun , dan matanya sesekali melirik pada jam dinding, lalu ke TV kembali. Sementara Zelo dan Jongup yang tadinya konsen ke TV jadi ikut kebingungan dengan sikap aneh Daehyun. Akhirnya Zelo mengulurkan snack keripiknya yang setengah tersisa.

Namun...

Daehyun bahkan tak melirik keripik nya sama sekali?! Heol ~ Apa yang tengah ia pikirkan hingga ia tak bernafsu begini?

Zelo menurunkan uluran tangannya dan ekspresinya menandakan kekhawatiran pada sosok Jung Daehyun. Jongup melirik pada Zelo lalu pada Daehyun. "Ada apa?" ucapnya menyadarkan ketidaksadaran Zelo memandangi penuh kecemasan Daehyun.

Sementara itu, Zelo mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jongup namun manik matanya masih tak lepas memandangi Daehyun, "Daehyun hyung tidak nafsu makan." Jongup langsung terkejut dengan ekspresi tak percayanya ,"wooo...Daebak~" itulah yang diutarakan kannya membuat Zelo mengangguk polos nan antusias. Ada ada aja perilaku mereka yang kelewat polos ini -_-

Tak lama kemudian Himchan yang habis dibuat kesal oleh Yongguk di telepon tadi, segera duduk di samping Daehyun. Berusaha ikut menyibukkan diri melamun di depan TV tanpa mengerti arti film yang sepertinya hanya Jonglo tau alurnya. Ia lalu melirik pada Daehyun. hmm~ Ada yang aneh dengan sang main vocalis itu. Biasanya dia sangat berisik dan menyebalkan serta ingin ditimpuk panci sekalipun.

Ah! Daehyun pasti sedang unmood karena tak ada yang ingat dengan ulang tahunnya. Akhirnya Himchan terkikik ketika memikirkannya. Namun ia membuat wajahnya seolah berpikir sebaliknya. Toh tak ada untungnya ia menyadarkan Daehyun bahwa Himchan sudah ingat ulang tahunnya. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Himchan berbasa basi.

Daehyun menoleh sebentar, lalu kembali menatap televisi dengan tatapan sayunya. Tuh kan! Kalau Daehyun sedang unmood, dia pasti seperti kucing hamil! Diam dan diam. Tapi kalau sudah diganggu, dia akan sangat aggresive! Benar benar seperti kucing hamil (?)

"Lagi memikirkan Youngjae , yah?" Himchan menahan tawanya. Ia hanya sekedar menggoda sebenarnya. Loh ? Bukankah memang kalau Daehyun diam begini itu bisa jadi karena tak ada Youngjae yang bisa ia ajak berantem?

"Iya..."

#Degg

Tunggu! Kenapa jadi serius begini, eoh? Himchan memandang tatapan sayu Daehyun. Seperti nya tatapan begitu memperlihatkan suatu gambaran bahwa Daehyun tengah 'mengharapkan' sesuatu. Bukan! Bukan karena ia menunggu Youngjae untuk diajak bertengkar! Himchan bisa membedakannya~ tatapan sayu seperti itu menandakan Daehyun sedang berharap 'lebih' dari soulmatenya tersebut. Hmm... Hadiah ulang tahun? Youngjae? Besok?

ATAU MUNGKIN ?!

Himchan melirik curiga pada Daehyun. Namun ia langsung tersenyum manis menanggapi ucapan namja di sampingnya seraya tangannya mengelus lembut punggung bidang Daehyun. Kenyamanan sikapnya layak seorang umma, membuat Daehyun ikut tersenyum kecil. "Sebaiknya kau beristirahat. Kau tampak lelah. Tak usah khawatirkan Youngjae."

Daehyun mengangguk lalu bangkit dari sofanya dan mulai melanjutkan langkahnya ke kamarnya. Mungkin hari ulang tahunnya, akan dihadiahkan tidur sampai siang. Entahlah~ ia sangat lelah sekali hari ini. Padahal BAP tak ada jadwal manggung apapun. Barulah ia akan berpikir untuk mengecek mention dari para fansnya besok siang. Dukungan mereka, membuat Daehyun bisa lebih tenang kali ini.

Tak berapa lama kemudian setelah Daehyun dipastikan telah sampai di ranjangnya….

#Ceklekk

"AKU PULANG MY HONEY BONEY HIMCHANNIEE~" suara husky nan menggoda itu mulai menggema. Memperlihatkan sosok Yongguk berlari cepat ke ruang tengah dengan senyum mengembangnya hendak mencari seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan seharian ini. Ia bahkan tak peduli dengan Youngjae yang kerepotan membawa semua tas belanjaan sendirian.

Himchan yang di ruang tengah justru mengacuhkan panggilan sayang tersebut, ia malah berseru, "ZELO~YA! MALAM INI KAU TIDUR DENGAN HYUNGDEUL SAJA YA!"

"Eh?"

"Eh?"

2 'eh' tersebut datang dari Zelo maupun Yongguk (yang sudah sampai di ruang tengah). Jongup bahkan yang terlalu asik dengan aksi robot robotan saling menembak satu sama lain di TV , harus sempat menoleh memandangi Himchan. Mengerjab polos, lalu kembali menjamahi perhatiannya pada TV.

"Malam ini, Jongup butuh teman tidur. Ia menganggu sekali ketika mendengkur. Mungkin kau bisa menenangkannya ketika tidur di sampingnya. Lagipula terakhir kali ia tidur di ranjangmu, ia bisa lebih tenang." Jelas Himchan. Membuat Yongguk dari tempat berdirinya mengerjab tak percaya, begitu Zelo yang hanya memutar bola matanya ke atas ke bawah seperti hendak berpikir. Jongup yang terpanggil pun, tak peduli jika hyungnya berpikir demikian tentang dia. Toh, dia nyaman saja jika memang Zelo menerima tawaran Himchan.

Tak lama berpikir, si magnae Zelo mengangguk antusias. "Aku mau,hyung!" ia lalu merangkul Jongup yang sedang serius menonton TV dan mencomot kripiknya sedari tadi. "Aku jadi punya teman tidur deh!"

Jongup pun tersenyum walau matanya tetap lurus kepada TV. Ia menyukainya….."terima kasih , hyung.." batin Jongup.

Sementara itu si Yongguk tercengok di tempat. Matanya lurus memandangi Himchan terus menerus seperti hendak menghakimi tindakan Himchan barusan. Apa-apaan ini?! Menambah penghuni ke kamar mereka?!

"Apa,eoh?" Himchan rupanya sudah bangkit dan hendak beranjak ke kamarnya. Ia merasa tak nyaman saja ditatap begitu oleh sang kekasih. Namun Yongguk langsung tersadar dan menginterupsi kepergian Himchan. "Himchannie~! Kenapa kau biarkan si Zelo masuk ke kamar kita!? Kenapa kau tak usir Jongup dan kita hanya ber….."

Himchan langsung menoleh dan memelototi Yongguk. "Kau teruskan kalimatmu, maka aku yang akan mengusirmu dari kamar!" lalu si namja manis itu kembali melangkah ke kamarnya.

"WAE, HIMCHANNIE~?!" Yongguk menghentakkan kaki menyusul Himchan. Wajahnya tengah merengek. Aigoo… Youngjae yang baru sampai di meja makan untuk menaruh belanjaannya saja, jadi terkesima memandangi pemandangan langka tersebut (?)"KAU MENGAMBEK?! BAGAIMANA DENGAN RENCANA MAL—"

"BANG YONGGUKKK!" teriak Himchan dari dalam kamarnya. Membuat Yongguk menghentikan langkahnya yang tinggal beberapa langkah lagi sampai ke dalamnya. Ia menunduk nurut, namun masih dengan ekspresi cemberutnya. "Gagal lagi." Pikir Yongguk. Bagaimana ia bisa sangat kalah dengan sang kekasih dan berhasil melumpuhkannya hingga membuatnya seperti anak 5 tahun yang dihukum oleh orang tuanya karena mendapat nilai jelek? Yupp… kelumpuhannya hanyalah Himchan.

Youngjae terkikik. Ia langsung membayangkan Daehyun….

EH? Youngjae langsung menepuk kepalanya bagai orang bodoh. "Pabbo! Apa yang kau pikirkan, eoh?!" Youngjae berdecak lalu mengeluarkan semua barang yang ia perlukan untuk merayakan ultah Daehyun besok. Ia lalu melirik pada jam dinding. Jam 9 malam. Tinggal beberapa jam lagi. Ia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berisi cheese cake buatannya feat ibu Daehyun, lalu mulai menata lilin di atas kue tersebut. Sentuhan terakhir kue itu adalah, memberikannya sebuah cream foam yang dibelikan Youngjae tadi, agar dapat menghiasi pinggiran kue tersebut dengan hiasan 'Kata-kata'.

 **Happy Birthday Pabo Daehyunnie~ Happy 22nd , old man! Kkkk**

Youngjae menghisap bekas krim di jarinya. Lalu tersenyum. Ia membayangkan si Daehyun jelek (menurut Jae) akan meneteskan air liurnya memandangi creature terbaik buatan namja yang Daehyun sering panggil, 'Pipi Bakpao' dan 'Namja tembam' itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Serasa telah siang hari, sebuah cahaya menerangi ruangan kamar Daehyun. Namja yang tengah tertidur di ranjangnya, jadi terusik melanjutkan mimpi indahnya, dan mulai mengerjab lemah karena masih dikuasai oleh rasa kantuknya.

Sebuah lilin menyala tepat di depan matanya…

"SAENGIL CHUKAE HAMNIDA!"

Daehyun terkejut hingga hampir membentur tiang penyangga ranjang bertingkatnya (karena ia tidur di bagian bawah). Zelo , Jongup, maupun Himchan berada di samping ranjangnya dan mengulurkan sebuah kue cheese cake berukuran besar. Ia langsung memandangi jam dinding memastikan sesuatu. Rupanya masih jam 1 pagi! Tunggu? Ini hari ulang tahunnya?

Mata Daehyun seketika berbinar melihat hidangan di hadapannya. Namun ia juga hendak ingin menangis saking terharunya. "Kami minta maaf telah berpura pura tak tau tentang hari ulang tahunmu." Himchan nyengir. Sementara Zelo mengangguk cepat dengan senyum manisnya. Namun Jongup?

"Loh, bukankah Himchan hyung juga lupa? Aku saja—" #Happp

Zelo langsung mendekap mulut hyung tertua setahun darinya itu dengan tangannya. Membungkam si polos Jongup yang kini tak berdaya di tangan sang magnae. Seandainya Himchan tak sedang memegang kue, Ia yang akan melakukan aksinya. Bahkan ia akan menggeret keluar Jongup dari kamar kalau bisa…

"Terima kasih, hyung! *hiks*" Daehyun meneteskan airmatanya. Lalu ia meniup seluruh lilin yang menyala. "Tentu saja, Daehyun-ah~ Kau yang terbaik!" ucap Himchan. Dan Zelo mengusak surai Daehyun, menimbulkan suasana akrab layaknya kakak dan adik.

Daehyun memandangi kue tersebut lama. Bukan karena ia lapar ketika melihatnya. Namun tulisan yang terbentuk di kue tersebut menggunakan krim foam, membuatnya terkekeh. "Ini dari Youngjae?" ucapnya seraya menunjuk pada kue tersebut.

HimUpLo mengangguk. "Tentu saja~ kau kira kami bisa apa jika tak ada Youngjae yang membuat semua ide ini." Himchan menaruh kue itu di paha Daehyun. Tangannya terasa pegal jika memegangnya lebih lama. "Lagipula, ia juga tak hanya memberikan ini saja loh."

Daehyun mengembangkan seringainya. 'Hehh… Youngjae saja yang terlalu serius menanggapi ucapanku.' Pikir namja berkulit tan itu seraya menoel krim kue nya dan mengecapkannya di lidah.

#Ceklekkk

"Lihat siapa yang kubawa!" Yongguk menuntun seseorang dari balik punggungnya.

Dan betapa kagetnya Daehyun hingga membuat dirinya tak dapat konsen melanjutkan makan cheese cake nya. Ia langsung membulatkan mata dengan jari yang tak ia sadari masih terisap di mulutnya.

Youngjae berjalan dengan anggunnya, namun tentu saja dengan tundukan malu. Ia begitu cantik dengan balutan gaun 'snow white'. Rambutnya yang pendek, terhiaskan sebuah kuciran pita di samping. Pipinya terhiaskan blush on tipis, menampakkan sudut pipi tembamnya agar lebih terlihat. Dan bibir mungil yang disentuh lipstick pink. Tak terlalu ketara memang, namun penampilan seperti ini, sudah membuat seluruh penghuni di kamar itu langsung terkesima takjub. Youngjae begitu cantik!

"Aigoo~ Youngjae hyung! Itu benar kau?!" Jongup memandangi lama Youngjae lebih dekat. Sementara namja yang ia ajak bicara, berusaha menghindar dari pandangan namja bermata sipit itu. "Neomu yeppeo!" Zelo merentangkan tangannya hendak memeluk Youngjae. Namun Yongguk langsung menahannya. "Tak ada yang boleh menyentuh hasil karyaku, nee!"

"Hasil karyamu?" Himchan tiba tiba memandang selidik pada Yongguk. Namja yang dipandangnya malah mengeluarkan cengiran rahang khasnya. "Nee! Ini hasil karyaku, baby~! Bagaimana? Hasil karyaku cantik bukan?" ucapnya berbangga diri. Yup benar sekali! Rupanya Yongguk sedari tadi sibuk dengan menata dandanannya Youngjae. Ia lakukan itu, karena Youngjae memintanya. Walaupun sempat menolak, namun karena sedikit 'ancaman' , membuat namja yang sangat anti sekali dengan alat dandan tersebut dan hal hal berbau feminim, luluh juga.

Himchan tiba tiba bangkit dan raut wajahnya mulai menekuk. Tak ada balasan 'Terima kasih, sayang' atau 'Waa kau hebat, Gukkie~' yang diharapkan Yongguk setelah melakukan tugasnya. Raut apa itu? Ngambek lagi?

"Wae?" Yongguk dibuat takut oleh tatapan itu.

"Aku tak mau berkencan denganmu hari ini!" Himchan langsung berjalan pergi ke luar kamar. Ia kembali ke kamar tercintanya, dan justru membanting pintu kamarnya setelah itu. Yongguk terkejut bukan main atas respon yang diberikan kekasihnya. "HIMCHANNIE~ ?! APA SALAHKU LAGI?! BABY~ KUMOHON! MALAM INI KITA GAGAL 'MELAKUKANNYA', SEKARANG KAU MAU MENGAGALKAN RENCANA KENCAN DENGANKU?!" Yongguk ikut menyusul. Bahkan ia harus memohon mohon di depan pintu kamarnya yang biasa dihuni bersama Himchan dan Jongup. Berharap si penghuni yang mengambek di dalamnya, segera memaafkan –apapun kesalahan yang ia lakukan. Yang pasti, tak ingin rencana kencannya gagal begitu saja!

Jonglo mengerjab polos entah harus menanggapi apa 'peperangan' yang terjadi di antara kedua hyungnya tersebut. "Kita tak bisa tidur lagi dong, hyung." ucap si magnae. Jongup ikut mengangguk. Ya karena mereka sadari bahwa satu satunya tempat untuk mereka tiduri ya di tempat dimana himchan sedang melakukan 'ambekannya'.

"Bagaimana kita lanjutkan peperangan level ke 10? Aku akan mengalahkanmu kali ini, hyung!" Zelo berlari keluar menuju ruang tengah. Jongup melongok, "Yak! Tak akan kubiarkan itu terjadi, Zelo-ah!" begitu juga Jongup yang menyusul setelah itu.

Kembali pada yang masih berada di kamar. Youngjae masih menunduk malu. Ia sedikit melirik pada Daehyun yang tak berhenti menatapnya. Agak risih, namun apa daya…

"Tertawakan aku saja.." celetuk Youngjae. Membuat Daehyun tersadar kembali.

"Cih… aku mau saja! Memangnya aku lupa dengan tawamu yang langsung menggema melihatku memakai baju sailor moon saat ulang tahunmu?" Daehyun mengerucutkan bibir sebal.

"Tapi aku tak bisa! Karena kau terlalu cantik."

Pipi Youngjae memerah padam. Ia berusaha menunduk lebih dalam agar tak menampakkan wajah tembamnya yang mungkin sudah berwarna tomat merah. Tak akan berhasil juga blush on di pipinya untuk menutupi semburat indah tersebut. Daehyun terkekeh melihat kesalah tingkahan Youngjae. Got you! Menggemaskan, bukan?

"Lalu apa? Kau cuman berikan aku ini? Cih… terlalu gampang." Daehyun melipat angkuh kedua tangannya. Sementara Youngjae memelototi Daehyun. Enak saja perjuangannya berperang di dapur Ibu Daehyun , dan ikut kena marah pula. Serta menahan malu dengan memakai pakaian seperti ini , dibilang GAMPANG?!

Youngjae langsung melempar sebuah kotak ke arah Daehyun. Sontak Daehyun langsung tanggap menerimanya. "Apa ini?" ia membukanya perlahan.

"Belt dari Hongdae?" Daehyun meneliti bentuk belt tersebut secara seksama. Ia langsung memasang ekspresi penuh tanya pada Youngjae.

"Kau masih bilang GAMPANG?! Aku harus desak desakkan dengan pembeli di Hongdae. Ditambah penyamaranku ketauan, dan hampir membuatku mati ditempat. Lalu dikejar kejar oleh orang gila. GAMPANG HAH?! GAMPANG?!" Youngjae bertolak pinggang. Ia murka sekali jika saja Daehyun masih menggampangi semua perjuangannya. Untung saja Daehyun member BAP. Kalau tidak, ia sudah menghajarnya. Dan tak perlu khawatir dengan fans fans Daehyun yang seambruk di luar sana.

Daehyun terkekeh. Memang suka sekali namja bermarga Jung tersebut meledek dan menghancurkan mood Youngjae. Hei ! Itulah nasib sebagai sahabat seperjuangan,bukan?

Namun Daehyun langsung bangkit dari ranjanya. Ia lalu berjalan pelan menuju Youngjae. Membuat namja manis tadi, menanggapinya penuh kejutan. Ia langsung memundurkan langkahnya perlahan, diikuti semakin majunya Daehyun padanya. Tak lama setelah itu…. Ia harus terperangkap di tembok kamar, ditambah tangan kekar Daehyun kokoh berada di samping kepalanya. Posisi yang terlalu dekat untuk keduanya sekarang.

"A—apa yang kau lakukan?!" Youngjae tergagap. Ia habis pikir akan melakukan apa lagi untuk membalas tatapan menggoda Daehyun. Sialan! Pikiran mesum Daehyun kalau sudah lihat hal hal berbau 'cantik' pasti akan membuncah. Youngjae takut Daehyun seperti 'itu'.

"Aku menganggap semuanya gampang. Tentu saja~ karena masih ada hadiah 'tersulit' yang belum kuberitahu." Daehyun mengembangkan smirk nya. Dada Youngjae sesak seperti oksigennya direnggut habis oleh Daehyun yang mengambil semua di dekatnya.

"Sulit?" tanya Youngjae. Ia berusaha menetralkan pikirannya. Menetralkan perasaannya. Tapi selalu saja gagal.

"Yup! Sulit! Karena kau harus memilih antara 2 pilihan."

"Apa itu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?

2 pilihan…. Menerima atau tidak?"

#Degg #Deggg

Manik mata Youngjae membulat. Ia pandang tak percaya kedua mata Daehyun. Apa yang baru ia dengar tadi? Menjadi kekasih?

Daehyun menurunkan tangannya, dan beralih mengenggam tangan Youngjae kali ini. Tatapan memohonnya, senyum tampannya, meluluhkan hati Youngjae seketika. "Ini akan sulit, karena jika kau menerimaku, kau akan terjebak dengan cinta abnormal yang selama ini kupendam. Semua tanggapan aneh tentang kita. Dan aku sangat minta maaf jika melibatkannya. Tapi jika kau tidak menerimaku, maka kesulitan beralih padaku saja. Aku harus terjebak dengan cinta bodoh ini, berusaha melupakan perasaan ini, lalu menerimamu menganggapku aneh. Sekarang kau pilih?"

Youngjae terkekeh. "Kkkk~~ ini memang sulit."

Daehyun merasa bingung dengan tanggapan Youngjae. Namun namja manis di hadapannya beralih memandangi serius mata Daehyun. Lihat! Bahkan dengan sunggingan senyum manisnya. Baiklah~ jikalau Youngjae menolak Daehyun. Toh senyum itu akan menyembuhkan hati Daehyun yang rapuh.

"Akan sangat sulit jika setiap hari aku harus memanggilmu 'sayang' atau sejenisnya, menyiapkanmu makanan ketika sang monster lapar bangun dalam dirimu, dan harus tunduk ketika kau marah padaku, serta harus menjaga kesabaran agar tidak timbul pertengkaran. Aku harus melakukannya setiap hari jika aku menjadi kekasihmu. Dan bagiku…

Itulah yang kuinginkan."

Daehyun mendekap mulutnya. Dadanya bergemuruh senang.

"JINJAYO?! WOAAAA! GOMAWO , YOUNGJAE-AH~~!" Daehyun memeluk erat tubuh Youngjae , bahkan menggoyangkan tubuhnya dengan sangat antusias untuk menumpahkan seluruh perasaannya. Youngjae bahkan hampir sesak nafas mendapat tindakan tiba tiba Daehyun.

"Aku yakin eommaku akan sangat senang jika ia tau tentang hal ini." Ucap Daehyun dengan bahasa Busannya. Membuat Youngjae mengerjab polos. "Mwo?" menunjukkan ketidakmengertinya dengan bahasa daerah tersebut.

"Gwaenchanayo~ Aigoo… mulai sekarang, kau adalah Youngie~~ku." Ucap Daehyun dengan panggilan menggemaskannya seraya mengasak surai hitam Youngjae. Membuat Youngjae tersenyum hangat dan terkekeh pelan menanggapi sikap kekanakan Jung Dae— ani!

His lovely Daehyungie~ His boyfriend…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **OMAKE!**

"Saengil chukae hamnida! Saengil chukae hamnida!"

Para member BAP bernyanyi bersama BABY menyanyikan lagu Happy Birthday untuk ultah Daehyun hari ini. Sangat menyenangkan, dengan banyaknya service yang kali ini diberikan oleh para fans , seperti banner-lighstick yang terhiaskan nama Daehyun.

"Terima kasih atas semua hadiah yang kalian berikan Babydeul~ Ini berarti untukku!" ucap Daehyun dengan mikrofonnya. Suaranya kini menggema di setiap sudut ruangan.

"Tapi… aku juga berterima kasih untuk seseorang yang telah membuat hari ulang tahunku kali ini tak akan terlupakan." Daehyun melirik Youngjae yang berdiri di sampingnya. Namja manis itu rupanya masih larut dengan para fans, masih melambaikan tangan untuk setiap fans yang meneriaki heboh di tempat mereka.

#Happ

Daehyun memeluk Youngjae. Lalu …

Mencium keningnya.

Tepat di depan para fans.

Para fans terdiam sejenak melihat moment seperti itu.

Tak terkecuali Youngjae yang membeku di tempat.

"Terima kasih telah menjadi kesan terindah untuk hari ulang tahunku." Bisik Daehyun pada Youngjae. Membuat semburat merah kembali terbentuk di pipi tembam Youngjae.

"KYAAAAA~~!"

"DAEJAE~~!"

"OMOYAAAA~~~!"

Sorak sorai tak terelakkan antara para fans ditambah para pecinta DaeJae..

Tak dipercaya couple pujaan mereka hanya bisa dibayangkan dalam setiap imajinasi mereka,

Rupanya menjadi suatu KENYATAAN!

Mungkin teriakan menggema kali ini sanggup meluluh lantahkan gedung.

Kalau itu terjadi, mari berterima kasih pada sepasang kekasih baru,

Jung Daehyun dan Yoo Youngjae.

.

.

Sementara itu…

Yongguk cemberut pada Himchan di sampingnya. Namun Himchan masih mengacuhkannya, dan malah tertawa menanggapi tingkah para fans yang hampir pingsan dibuat Daejae.

Zelo yang berdiri di samping Yongguk, mulai membisikkan sesuatu. "Himchan hyung kenapa?"

Yongguk menatap sayu pada lantai panggung yang dipijakinya. "Ia bilang padaku, bahwa ia kesal."

"Aku tau itu hyung-_- Tapi kenapa?"

Yongguk menoleh pada Zelo. Dan balas membisik. "Riasanku lebih bagus dari hasil riasannya, jadi ia merasa kesal disaingi oleh hyung. Padahal riasanku cuman dandanan tipis!" Yongguk berbicara penuh kefrustasian. Ia menoleh pada Himchan, namun namja manis itu masih belum menoleh padanya. "sekarang aku harus kehilangan rencana kencanku! Rasa lelahku hari ini dipastikan tak akan sembuh! Karena hanya Himchan , satu satunya obatku ! HUAAA !" Sang leader rupanya tak dapat menguasai kendali emosinya yang begitu menyedihkan. Ia pun hanya bisa menangkupkan wajahnya agar para fans tak melihat ekspresi memalukannya. Bisa habis peringkat sebagai Namja Berkarisma yang disandang!

Dan lagi lagi, Himchan tak sadar dengan sikap ganjil kekasihnya yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Hahaha… hyungdeul yang aneh." Zelo tertawa.

Sementara seorang namja di sampingnya ,

Tengah terkesima akan tawa menggemaskan Zelo…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END!**

* * *

 _ **Would you appreciate my work with some review/like/fav/follow? Thanks! ^^v**_


	4. (Jonglo) My Present

_"Our Story" adalah sekumpulan oneshot/short story yang khusus kubuat untuk mainpair yang berada di grup yang disebutkan. Misalkan "Our Story: BAP ver"berarti mainpair yang kupakai terkhusus buat BAP. (mungkin ada dari grup lain, sebagai sampingan saja). Mainpair nya disesuaikan dengan kemauan author yang ngetik ya. Kalo request-an, bisa saya pertimbangkan, tp saya gak bisa janji :) (kecuali jika Miyu yang minta)_

 _Ceritanya akan berlainan per chapternya. Ceritanya ada yg Oneshot/tidak berhubungan dengan cerita lain,ada yang berkaitan/lanjutan. Tapi saya utamakan untuk menjadi oneshot saja biar tidak membingungkan readers. Akan ada sekuel "Our Story" dari grup lainnya. Mohon dukungannya^^_

* * *

 **My Present 3**

Himkyu's Present

 **Moon Jongup x Choi Zelo  
**

Genre : Romance Humor

Disclaimer : BAP's cast are owned by TS, this fic by me (Himkyu as Miyu)

 _"_ _ _The prettiest gift for the prettiest person in my heart.._ "_

 _._

.

.

.

Hello! Mungkin kalian yang sudah mengikuti cerita Miyu, tidak asing dengan judul ini?(emang dibaca? TvT)

Ini adalah cerita yang pernah kupublish 2 tahun lalu (wow) lebih tepatnya pas ultah Zelo di tahun 2014 (:D). Cerita ini akhirnya kukembalikan dan kumasukkan dalam list ! Waktunya bernostalgia (bagi yang sudah baca),dan selamat menikmati (bagi yang belum).

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Himkyu's Present :**

 **My Present (Special Zelo's day)**

* * *

Zelo memberhentikan laju skateboardnya. Ia memutar sedikit kendaraannya, dan ia melompat di atasnya, lalu benda itu langsung terpental ke tangannya. Salah satu trik andalan magnae termuda ini ketika memainkan benda tersebut.

Chaejin, ya .. sahabat sekolah Zelo sekaligus magnae dari grup MYNAME ini , menepuk tangannya berkali kali di setiap perform sehari hari Zelo ketika mereka bertemu di lapangan skateboard di taman sekolah mereka. Pertemuan yang menenangkan ketika sekolah sedang dalam waktu berlibur.

Chaejin bangkit dari dudukannya dan menghampiri Zelo. Menepuk pundak namja tinggi itu dengan senyum merekahnya.

"Kudengar kau akan mengadakan konser di Jepang. Benarkah?" ucap namja itu dengan nada meyakinkan. Zelo yang berhadapan dengan Chaejin saat ini sambil mengelap tetesan keringatnya, mengangguk.

"Kau yakin? Kemarin saat pelajaran Lee _Seongsangnim_ kau mimi—"

"Hyung… Aku baik-baik saja. Aku tak bisa mengecewakan para fans dan hyungdeul. Doakan saja agar semuanya berjalan baik, nee~~" Zelo mengedipkan sebelah matanya. terkikik geli menanggapi tingkah Chaejin yang geli memandangi tingkah Zelo yang kekanakan. Namun dalam hatinya mengatakan, ia tetap mencemaskan uri magnae Zelo , teman sekelas sekaligus sahabatnya itu, yang akhir akhir ini memiliki kesehatan yang buruk.

"Terserah kau saja. Tapi kalau kau kenapa napa sampai tak masuk sekolah karena alasan sakit, aku akan memenggal kepalamu!" Chaejin melingkarkan tangan kanannya di atas leher Zelo, lalu mengasak surai pirang Zelo dengan gemas. Membuat keduanya tertawa penuh keakraban yang terbalut selama mereka berhubungan baik.

 **Drrttt Drrrttt**

Chaejin menghentikan aksinya. Ia lepaskan tangannya , lalu merogoh HP di kantung hoodie hijaunya. Alisnya bertautan kala melihat nama yang terpampang di layar monitor tersebut.

 _Gunwoo_ _hyung~ ~_

"Tuh… pacarmu menelpon." Zelo rupanya telah melirik nama itu dengan sudut matanya. Terkikik tanpa dosa saat menggoda hyungnya, sementara Chaejin memberikan pandangan tak suka dan kesal pada namja tinggi di sampingnya.

"Diamlah kau , Junhong! Sebentar~ ~" Chaejin berdiri agak menjauh dari Zelo. Menjawab panggilan si leader yang tampaknya membuat Chaejin susah payah saat berbicara di teleponnya. Zelo dapat melihat itu. Bagaimana sahabatnya berusaha meyakinkan Gunwoo dengan berbagai nada manja dan nada nada permohonannya. Zelo terkesima. Hyungnya itu berubah 180 derajat dari biasanya. Yang tegas , menyebalkan, dan sok dewasa. Mungkin inilah kekuatan cinta?

"Huftt… Gunwoo hyung terlalu posesif."

"Ehemm… jadi kau melupakanku begitu?" Zelo mendengus. Chaejin pun hanya mendesah menanggapinya.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang. Aku sudah ditunggu di dorm. Kau pasti juga! Jangan lupa minum obat yang kuberikan padamu waktu itu. Dan makanlah yang banyak!"

Zelo meledek setiap ucapan Chaejin dengan mengerutu melalui bibirnya bak bebek. Ia mengangguk semangat pada akhirnya, walaupun ia pun ragu apakah dapat mengabulkan semua perintah Chaejin.

" _Chagiyaaa~ ~_ "

Kedua namja yang habis bercakap ria , langsung menoleh pada sesosok namja manis dengan rambut merahnya yang berkibar. Chaejin membeku di tempat ketika melihat namja itu berjalan ke arahnya. Zelo tertawa terpingkal pingkal.

"Chagiya~~ aku datang kemari untuk menjemputmu!"

"HYUNG! Kan aku sudah bilang, aku pulang sendiri saja!"

Seyong menggeleng tak mau. Ia genggam tangan Chaejin dengan penuh sayang seraya menyapu surai hitam Chaejin dengan lembut agar tak menutupi wajah memerah Chaejin.

"Aniyo~ ~ Gunwoo hyung pasti tak akan mengijinkanku berkencan denganmu saat kau bertemu dengannya. Jadi, biar aku mengajak kencanmu lebih dahulu, baru kau berkencan dengan Gunwoo hyung." Seyong mengecup pipi Chaejin lalu merangkul leher sang magnae. Inilah yang sangat ia inginkan, bermanja manja dengan sang kekasih yang amat ia rindukan setelah dibatasi 'pagar' oleh si leader yang posesif.

Zelo menghentikan tawanya lalu memandangi keduanya. Chaejin memandangi Zelo dengan tatapan 'minta tolong'.

"Hahaha… salah kau sendiri kenapa punya 2 kekasih!" Zelo menutup mulutnya yang akan tertawa kembali dengan lengannya. Chaejin hampir ingin melayangkan tangannya yang terkepal karena kesal.

" Kkkk~ ~ Aku jatuh akan pesona magnae ini. Jadi kami bisa saja saling merebutkannya yang menggemaskan. Si Chaejin _neomu naekkoya_ ~ ~" Seyong mencubit pipi gemas Chaejin hingga membuat namja di rangkulannya mendengus kesal. "Pasti Jongup juga jatuh cinta padamu karena kau magnae yang menggemaskan! Aku juga yakin beberapa hyungmu sebelumnya juga pernah jatuh cinta padamu! Hahaha!"

"eh?" Zelo berpikir keras akan perkataan Seyong barusan. Tanggapan salah tingkahnya, membuat Chaejin tertawa puas.

"Ngomong ngomong sebentar lagi ulang tahunmu? Selamat ulang tahun! Semoga aku orang pertama , nee? Dan hadiahnya menyusul! Aku ambil Chaejin dulu, nee.. Ayo, chagiya~ ~"

"Hyung! Kau mempermalukanku!" Chaejin memberontak di rangkulan Seyong. Membuat namja yang menyeretnya saat ini semakin dibuat gemas. Ia mencubit terus pipi Chaejin terus menerus hingga mencapai pintu mobil mereka.

Zelo terdiam cukup lama hingga keheningan benar benar menyambut. Dan senja mulai memudar , seiring bayangan di tanah mulai menyusut.

"Benarkah Jongup hyung mencintaiku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongup menulis sesuatu di buku notes nya. Ia menggigit lidahnya, dengan mata sipitnya yang memicing , berkonsen pada lengannya yang sedang sibuk menulis entah apa. Bahkan suara desingan peluru melalui TV ruang santai ia hiraukan begitu saja. Eoh? Bukan Moon Jongup seperti biasanya.

"Apa yang hyung tulis?!"

 **#Settt**

Dengan sigap Jongup menyembunyikan notesnya di bawah bantal. Rautnya panik dan begitu takut ketika Zelo tengah memandanginya penuh tanya , sambil memangku kepalanya di atas kepala sofa. Air ludahnya mengalir berat melalui kerongkongannya.

"Tak ada!" Jongup menggeleng cepat. Zelo yang masih terlalu polos dalam mencurigai seseorang, hanya mengangguk mengerti sambil melemparkan bokongnya di atas sofa. Ikut duduk sambil menonton TV yang kini sedang memainkan mobil mobil yang saling menabrak diri di lintasan balap. Sedangkan Jongup, namja itu malah tak berkedip memandangi TV. Bukan karena ia terpesona dengan bagaimana para pembalap itu tak terluka setelah mengalami kecelakaan serius.

Namun ia hanya gugup.

"Kau tak tidur?" Jongup akhirnya membuka suara. Keheningan yang berangsur lama itu hanya bisa membuatnya tak dapat mengendalikan jantungnya.

"Tidak, hyung~ ~ Aku sedang tidak mau tidur dulu." Zelo menoleh. Meraih tangan Jongup. Wajahnya di lemas lemaskan, memberikan aegyo andalannya.

"Hyung! Bentar lagi ulang tahunku, kau akan berikan aku apa?!"

Jongup berpikir sejenak. sebenarnya ia pun telah merencanakan sesuatu sebelum Zelo bertanya. Ia hanya tertawa , menutupi aktingnya soal tahu menahu dia akan hadiah Zelo,

"Aku belum bisa memberitahukannya padamu. Tapi aku akan memberikan hadiah teristimewaaa dari semua hadiah yang kau dapatkan."

"Yey!" Zelo dengan bersemangat merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas. Hal selalu ia lakukan seperti ketika Himchan mau memasakkan makanan favoritnya atau Yongguk yang mau membeli skateboard baru untuknya.

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau kita makan ke luar. Aku bosan."

"Mwo? Sekarang mendung, Zelo-ya~ ~"

"Ayo hyung~ ~!" Zelo menarik narik tangan Jongup dengan manja. Membuat namja pendek itu tak berdaya dan mau bangkit dari sofa. Menjatuhkan notesnya yang bertuliskan..

 _ **Zelo's Birthday Plan**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Keesokan harinya**

Himchan merapikan beberapa pakaiannya. Ia masukkan satu persatu ke dalam koper merahnya. Tak lupa juga beberapa barang elektroniknya.

Ia menoleh, dan mendapati Yongguk sedang memakan ramen buatan Himchan tadi pagi. Ia tersenyum hangat. Wajah Yongguk amat menggemaskan jika sedang konsen memakan makanan favoritnya.

Sementara itu, Youngjae di samping Himchan sudah selesai dengan pakaian pakaiannya. Dan telah mengancingi kembali kopernya. Ia lepas kedua headset yang bertengger di telinganya. Lalu menoleh pada Himchan yang masih memandangi Yongguk.

"Hyung, semuanya sudah siap?"

Himchan menoleh juga pada Youngjae. Ia berpikir sejenak hendak menghitung barang yang sudah masuk dan yang belum mereka persiapkan. Sampai akhirnya,

Daehyun keluar dari kamarnya dengan nada tersengal dan raut paniknya.

"HYUNG! ZELO!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Astaga, tubuhnya panas sekali…" Himchan menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Zelo. Namja itu meriang di bawah selimutnya , tanpa mau membuka matanya sama sekali. Ia pasti tak sadar bahwa keempat hyungnya sedang sangat mencemaskannya .

Yongguk masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan seorang dokter. Namja berbalut jas putih itu membuat para member sigap menyingkirkan diri, memberi ruang sang dokter memeriksa keadaan Zelo yang semakin mengkhawatirkan.

"Ia mengalami demam tinggi. Sebaiknya ia jangan terlalu banyak kegiatan terlebih dahulu. Ia harus istirahat."

"Ta—tapi… Konsernya?"

"Kita bisa tampil tanpa Zelo." Yongguk serius menjawab pertanyaan Daehyun. Membuat namja bermarga Jung tersebut mengangguk dan kembali memandang miris keadaan Zelo yang tak berdaya.

"Ini beberapa obat yang harus diminumnya." Dokter tersebut mengulurkan beberapa botol obat dari tas jinjingnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama dalam berbincang, dokter tersebut sudah berlalu. Daehyun dan Youngjae yang mengantarkan dokter tersebut keluar ruangan. Hanya Himchan dan Yongguk, yang masih menaruh perhatian mereka pada Zelo.

"Aku telah menelpon Jongup soal keadaan Zelo. Tapi sepertinya tak ada waktu untuk menunggu.. Kita harus ke bandara pagi ini."

Yongguk mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Himchan. Ia ikut melihat kearah jam, dan tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan selain pasrah meninggalkan Zelo sendirian tak ikut serta dalam konser mereka kali ini.

 **Brakkk**

"ZELO-YA?!"

Banghim terkejut ketika Jongup menelangsa masuk dengan panik. Ia dengan cemas menempelkan punggung lengannya di atas dahi Zelo. Sejujurnya ia pun ingin segera membangunkan Zelo, memastikan sesuatu. Namun ia tak tega.

"Aku juga tak ikut serta."

"Tak bisa , Jongup. Setidaknya kita berlima bisa tampil. Ada manager Kang yang akan mengawasi keadaannya setelah ia kembali dari Jepang nanti." Ucap Yongguk tegas.

"Tapi, hyung—"

"Jongup… Zelo sudah dewasa. Ia pasti bisa mandiri. Ia juga pasti bisa memaklumi kesibukan kita setelah ini. Biar dia istirahat sejenak…" Himchan mengelus punggung Jongup untuk menenangkan namja itu. Membuat Jongup tak berdaya, ia pun mengangguk bahwa dirinya harus sependapat dengan tanggapan kedua hyungnya. Wajahnya mengkerut sedih. Manik matanya jelas menampakkan kesedihan dan penyesalan karena semuanya terjadi karena kesalahannya. Ia biarkan Zelo saat itu main hujan-hujanan di malam hari.

"Baiklah… aku akan menyusul kalau begitu, hyung."

"Nee.. kita keluar dulu dan mempersiapkan barang barang ke van." Yongguk berlalu merangkul tangan Himchan penuh sayang. Ia biarkan Jongup dalam keheningan bersama Zelo berdua saja.

"Tenang, Junhong…" Jongup mengelus sayang surai Zelo. Namja yang disentuhnya sudah tak meriang sakit, hanya tertidur dengan tenang seakan suka akan elusan di kepalanya. "Aku tak akan lupa dengan 'hadiah' ku untukmu." Dan Jongup mengecup kening Zelo. Tak lupa, sebuah kertas _notes_ ia tempelkan di bantal sebelah Zelo tertidur.

 _ **Selamat siang, Choi Zelo…**_

 _ **Mimpimu indah?**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sosok di ranjang tersebut kini sedang mengerjab ngerjabkan matanya yang sedikit sulit terbuka. Nafasnya panas mengepul ke udara. Ia bangkit sedikit demi sedikit tubuhnya yang lemah.

"Aigoo~ ~ Berapa lama aku tertidur?" Zelo menyentuh lehernya perlahan. "Astaga! Badanku panas sekali!" Zelo terkesiap cepat. Meraba perlahan beberapa bagian tubuhnya memastikan sesuatu setelah selama ini ia tak menyadari. Sampai akhirnya, ia melirik kepada jam di nakas samping.

 **10.00 AM KST**

"OMOYA! Pesawatnya?!" ia menepuk cepat dahinya. Bergerak panik turun dari ranjangnya , hingga tangannya tak sengaja menyenggol sesuatu. Kertas itu yang sedari tadi menempel di samping bantalnya, melayang jatuh hingga tak sengaja terinjak selop kamar Zelo. Namja itu menyadari, lalu ia memungutnya.

"Selamat siang, Choi Zelo… Mimpimu indah?" Zelo cukup terkesiap ketika mendapati namanya serta tulisan tangan ini berada di notes asing.

"Siapa yang menulis ini?" Zelo tak perlu waktu banyak dalam berpikir sampai akhirnya ia beranjak cepat keluar kamar dan menelusuri tiap ruangan.

Tak ada siapapun. Sangat sepi sekali.

"YAHH! TEGA SEKALI HYUNDEUL!" Zelo merengek. Ia menepuk berkali kali kepalanya yang setengah pusing. Ia baru menyadari bahwa dirinya ditinggalkan. "Ini bukan kali pertama, Junhong! Dan kau membuat lagi.." Zelo menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ia sungut-sungutkan bibirnya . cemberut?

 _ **Kruyukk~ ~**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Zelo's POV**

Saat saat seperti ini, perutku malah sudah memberontak. Sebenarnya pikiranku mengatakan bahwa aku tak mood makan. Tau sendiri bagaimana orang sakit, bukan? Namun perutku tidak sependapat.

Aku berlalu ke dapur. Salah satu tempat andalan. Sebenarnya aku amat merindukan gemericing sendok dapur dengan panci yang dimainkan tangan apik Himchan hyung disini. Atau Daehyun hyung yang terus terusan merengek meminta sup jagung untuk sarapannya. Atau Yongguk hyung yang sedang bermanja manja dengan Himchan hyung. Tampaknya, kali ini hanya aku yang dapat menikmati momentum 'Zelo yang sedang kelaparan' sendirian.

Rambutku yang tak gatal kugaruk perlahan. Aku mengernyit heran ketika kertas kertas yang menempel di pintu kulkas , yah… kertas kertas berisi nomor nomor delivery makanan, hilang entah kemana. Atau ada kesengajaan seseorang memindahkannya?

Yang kulihat hanya sebuah (lagi lagi) _Notes kecil_ menempel di pintu kulkas. Kali ini bukan tulisan yang sama seperti yang kutemukan tadi.

 **Aku mencabut seluruh nomor delivery. Makanlah makanan yang sehat. Aku telah menghangatkan bubur yang pagi tadi kubuat.** _ **Itadakimasu ~ ~**_ **(selamat makan!)**

Wae?! Kenapa kertas ini menyebalkan sekali! Aku ingin sekali makan pizza atau tidak sekotak ayam goreng bisa saja memanjakan perutku! Namun tampaknya orang yang membuat ini menolak keras. Pasti Himchan hyung yang membuatnya! Kadang kala hyung satu ini kelewat perhatian.

Aku mendesah pelan. Perutku telah mengendalikan gerakanku menghadap ke sebuah oven. Kubuka saja pintu oven, dan melihat semangkuk bubur bertengger di dalamnya. Harum nya menyeruak , begitu lezat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mengelus manja perutku yang telah terisi semankuk bubur. Tak buruk juga memakan nya, walaupun aku tak terbiasa.

"Eoh?! Sebaiknya aku menelpon hyungdeul memastikan sesuatu." Aku berlari ke arah kamar kembali. Kutemukan HP itu (yang seingatku tak kutaruh disana) mengedip ngedip. Sebuah _reminder note_ muncul di monitor HP.

 **Kau ini pemalas sekali kalau tak segera mandi! Jadi mandi dahulu dengan air hangat. Bersihkan air liurmu.. Menjijikkan , kau tau itu?! Setelah itu , minum obatmu. Awas kalau obatmu masih tak disentuh. Kutaruh di dalam nakas. Ingat… MINUM OBAT!**

"Yak! Kenapa kau benda mati bisa cerewet juga, eoh?!" Aku pasti sudah gila hingga membentak HP ku sendiri. Namun tulisan iseng ini membuatku kesal saja. Siapa yang berani mengotak ngatik HP ku dan meninggalkan pesan aneh ini. Lebih tepatnya, perintah 'aneh' ini? Pasti Daehyun atau Youngjae hyung! Mereka pasti iseng melakukannya. Dasar pasangan _alien_!

Aku tak bisa berbuat banyak selain melakukan semua perintah tersebut. Agak membingungkan, bagaimana aku bisa begitu mudah mematuhi perintah di dalam notes ini daripada mematuhi perintah hyungdeul secara langsung. Kadang aku memberikan jurus _aegyo_ ku agar aku tak repot repot melakukan perintah mereka. Masa sih aku harus aegyo pada HP dan notes notes ini?

"PAHIT!" Aku meringis. Obat ini terlalu pahit untuk menyentuh setiap rongga kerongkonganku. Tak ada bedanya dengan yang diberikan oleh Chaejin hyung. Terkutuklah demam tinggi ini!

Kutaruh botol botol obat itu. Memandangnya ngeri , dan bersumpah akan menjauhi obat itu sebentar lagi.

Mataku tak sengaja melihat sebuah termometer yang terlewatkan dari pandanganku saat mengambil obat obatan barusan.

"Termometer? Pasti Yongguk hyung! Dia suka siap siaga dengan alat alat seperti ini." Aku menelusuri setiap bentuk benda ini yang agak asing karena aku tak pernah memakainya sendiri. Kalau tidak Himchan hyung yang memakaikannya, Youngjae hyung yang melakukannya.

Lagi lagi sebuah notes kecil tersemat di dalam nakas. Kucabut saja dan membaca isinya.

 **Jangan lupa periksa suhu tubuhmu. Kau masukkan ke dalam mulutmu. Tunggu hingga setengah jam. Kau bisa menunggu sambil menonton tv.**

"Dengan begini?" aku mengemut termometer itu. Memastikan letaknya tak akan begitu saja jatuh dari mulutku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author's POV**

 **Drrrttt Drrrtt**

"Yeoboseyo, Chaejin hyung"

"Kau sudah sampai di Jepang, Junhong?"

"A—aku tidak…"

"Eoh?! Kau belum sampai?! Lalu kenapa teleponmu masih kau aktifkan, bodoh!? Cepat kau matikan! Atau tidak—"

"Yak, Hyung! Aku belum selesai bicara! Aku tidak jadi ke Jepang." Zelo mendengus kesal.

"Jinjayo?! Lalu kenapa saat aku mengecek _Naver_ (Google versi Korea) , banyak fantaken BAP menuju ke bandara Incheon?"

"Hanya aku yang tak ikut. Hari ini aku demam."

"APAAA?!"

Zelo sampai harus menjauhkan HP nya beberap centi , mencegah teriakan panik Chaejin tak merusak gendang telinganya.

"Aku akan ke dorm mu kalau begitu.. AWAS! JANGAN KEMANA MANA!"

"Ta—tapi, hyung?! Bagaimana dengan Gunwoo dan Seyong hyu—"

 **Pip Pip Pip**

Kadang kala sikap Chaejin terbilang lebih _over protect_ dari pada Himchan sendiri. Itulah yang membuat Zelo ketakutan saat Chaejin mengetahui penyakitnya. Bahkan namja itu, tak repot untuk membelikan beberapa pil obat untuknya. Zelo menghela nafas. Setidaknya, ia jadi ada teman daripada melewati seharian dalam kehampaan. Ia masukkan kembali termometernya ke dalam mulut, dan matanya bermanja kembali memandangi iklan demi iklan yang lewat kali ini.

Tiba tiba sebuah iklan mencuri perhatiannya…

"Eoh! Skateboardnya keren sekali!" Zelo bereuforia (hingga menjatuhkan termometernya kembali) dengan gambar skateboard yang agak diberi efek ini itu di dalam tv. Membayangkan kakinya dapat berpijak seimbang di atas papan beroda tersebut.

"Seandainya Jongup hyung membelikanku itu. Arghhh! Apakah di Jepang ada skateboard yang lebih keren dari itukah?!" Zelo mengasak frustasi surai pirangnya.

 **Tok Tok Tok**

"Cepat sekali…" Zelo sampai mengecek jam dindingnya. Dan menghitung, sepertinya baru beberapa menit lalu ia bercakap dengan Chaejin di HP.

 **#Ceklek**

"Aigoo! Gwaenchanayo?!" benar saja. Wajah Chaejin yang tampan sekaligus manis itu, menandakan kekhawatiran. Ia cabut paksa termometer dari mulut Zelo, dan membaca air raksa di dalam tabung tersebut sudah berhenti di angka 39 derajat.

"Kau sakit!"

"Ya, hyung. aku sudah memberitahumu-_-"

Zelo memutar bola matanya dengan jengah. Menggeser tubuhnya untuk memberikan ruang Chaejin dapat masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Dorm memang sangat sepi sekali. Biasanya aku datang, pasti kalau tidak kau sedang bermain PS dengan Jongup, ada Yongguk dan Himchan hyung sedang mengomeli Daehyun atau Youngjae hyung." Chaejin menoleh kanan kiri , memandangi tiap sudut ruangan dengan raut heran. Zelo mengangguk bahwa ia pun setuju dengan pernyataan namja yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu.

"Sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya sepi, sih."

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

Zelo merogoh kantung celananya. Mengeluarkan beberapa kertas notes yang menemaninya seharian ini dengan kalimat bermacam macam.

"Ada yang iseng membuatkanku ini."

Chaejin terkikik. "Pasti kau punya stalker disini."

"Apa? Itu tidak mungkin, hyung! Sebelum mereka masuk pun, mereka pasti sudah dicegat security!"

"Ya terus siapa? Hyungdeul mu?"

"Sepertinya~ ~"

"Kau yakin?" Chaejin menantang.

"Ya mungkin saja ini perbuatan Himchan hyung. Perilaku nya itu sudah seperti eomma ku sendiri!"

"Hahahaha~ ~ Sekalipun Himchan hyung itu sangat 'eomma' padamu dan member lain, jika sudah dihadapkan dengan konser Jepang yang secepatnya harus ia susul, ia tak akan punya banyak waktu dan membuang waktu untuk membuat semua ini. Lagipula ini bukan tulisan Himchan hyung. Insoo hyung itu eomma nya di grup ku, kau tau itu? Tapi ia tak akan menomorsatukan perbuatan seperti ini jika aku sakit dan harus meninggalkanku sendirian. Paling ia hanya menelponku. Itupun juga ia tak mau repot, karena ada Gunwoo dan Seyong hyung yang langsung meramaikan kotak pesan HP ku. Tsk…" Chaejin menggeleng miris mengingat akan hal itu.

Zelo menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Rasanya ucapan Chaejin ada benarnya juga. Dan jika memang benar, siapa yang mau membuat semua ini?

"Apakah kau tak bosan sendirian disini?" Chaejin angkat bicara kembali , memecahkan keheningan dikarenakan Zelo yang terlalu banyak berpikir.

"Tentu saja, ya!"

Tiba tiba Zelo mendapat ide.

"HYUNG! Bagaimana kalau kita berjalan sebentar ke Lotte World?!"

"Mwo?! Dan di tengah jalan nanti mendapati kau mimisan lagi?! TIDAK! Terima kasih~ ~" Chaejin menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

Membuang muka tak ingin larut akan aegyo Zelo yang siap meruntuhkan setiap pendiran orang lain.

"Ayo, hyung~ ~ Sebentar saja~ ~ Ini untuk hadiah ulang tahunku besok! Aku tak meminta apapun lagi setelah itu…" Zelo mengerucutkan bibir memucatnya. Ia pangku dagunya di lengan Chaejin. Membuat namja yang kini berusaha 'bertahan' pun, habis kesabaran juga.

"Oke oke! Sebentar saja! Tsk… kalau aku punya anak sepertimu, aku pasti sudah memukuli bokongnya!"

"Kkkk~ ~ Tapi sayangnya, kau tak akan pernah punya anak jika suami mu adalah Gunwoo hyung atau Seyong hyung!"

"YAK KAU BOCAH TENGIK?!"

Zelo tertawa terpingkal. Apalagi ketika melihat wajah Chaejin memerah sangat menahan rasa malunya. Untung saja hanya mereka berdua di dalam dorm. Dasar magnae jail…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Lotte World**

Berbagai wahana mereka lalui bersama. Dari rollercoaster dalam ruangan, bianglala, bahkan lorong berhantu (andalan Zelo. Namun berhasil membuat Chaejin berteriak histeris) telah mereka masuki. Tak dipercaya, bahwa aksi berpetualang yang 'dikatakan' hanya sebentar, bisa menghabiskan waktu 1 jam begitu saja..

"Sudahlah, Junhong! Kau harus istirahat!" Chaejin mengetuk ngetuk jam tangannya. Zelo menoleh ke belakang, dimana Chaejin ia hampir tinggalkan begitu saja. Ia mengerucut sebal bibirnya, tak ingin perjalanannya berhenti secepat ini.

"Tapi, hyung! Aku sudah sehat! Lihat… sampai sekarang pun aku baik baik saja, kan?" Zelo mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah sedang memperagakan seorang binaragawan. Yang justru membuat Chaejin mendengus kesal.

"Yah… dan peluhmu itu menetes begitu saja."

"Terus kenapa? Mungkin pendingin ruangan disini tak cukup menyejukkan tubuhku."

"Tsk…bodoh! Kau tak pernah belajar IPA ya di sekolah? Kalau orang demam terlalu lelah, ia akan meneteskan peluhnya meskipun di dalam ruangan berAC! Jalanmu juga agak sempoyongan begitu."

Zelo mengangguk cepat sebelum Chaejin lebih banyak menceramahinya. "Oke! Kita pulang, nee?" Chaejin langsung mengenggam tangan Zelo dan menuntunnya mendekati pagar keluar Lotte World.

Sebelum sempat menginjakkan kaki melewati gerbang, Zelo mendapati sebuah skateboard dipamerkan di dalam etalase toko. Zelo langsung mengerem langkahnya.

"HYUNG! SKATEBOARD!" Zelo menunjuk nunjuk pada skateboard berwarna merah gelap tersebut dengan sangat tergesa."Aku mau!"

"Lalu kau memintaku membelikannya untukmu?"

Zelo mengangguk yakin bahwa Chaejin mau membelinya.

"Ti—dak ! Sekarang, ayo kita pulang!" Chaejin dengan paksa menarik tangan Zelo yang kini memberontak masih ingin dibelikan skateboard tersebut.

 **Drrrttt Drrrtt**

 **Pip**

 **From : Jonguppie hyung**

 **Yak! Kau dimana?! Jangan keluar dari dorm, Choi Junhong!**

Raut wajah Zelo seketika berubah panik.

"Hyung! Jongup hyung mengSMSku! Aigoo.. apa yang harus kubalas?!"

"Dia mengirim pesan apa?"

"Dia sepertinya tau aku sedang tidak ada di dorm! Bagaimana ia bisa tahu?!"

"Mungkin dia menelpon ke dorm mu , dan tak ada yang menjawab."

Surai Zelo mungkin sudah diacak acak frustasi. Zelo tak bisa berbohong jika harus beralasan. Apalagi Jongup, hyung tersayangnya. Namun tidak untuk Chaejin. Namja itu langsung mengambil HP di tangan Zelo, dan tanpa ragu mengetik sesuatu.

"Nah… sekarang sudah beres! Kadang , kehadiranku memang sangat berguna juga." Chaejin mengembalikan HPnya, sementara si pemilik dibuat heran.

"Kau menulis pesan apa, hyung?"

"sudahlah~ ~ Yang pasti dia tak akan cemas lagi padamu. Ayo!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di dalam dorm yang lagi lagi disambut suasana sepi tanpa teriakan histeris mahluk mahluk astral yang dipanggil Zelo 'hyungdeul' , Namja tinggi itu langsung berlalu ke sofa empuknya. Menidurkan diri , dan tak memberikan tempat bagi Chaejin untuk duduk di sampingnya. Karena kaki panjang itu menjulang hingga ke atas kepala sofa menghalangi tempat yang Chaejin tempati sebelumnya. Namja itu pun hanya berdiri memandang miris Zelo yang tampak lelah.

"Sudah kubilang, kau jangan terlalu capek."

Zelo melirik ke Chaejin dengan mata yang hampir tertutup karena sebenarnya ia pun ingin segera meninggalkan sahabatnya ke alam mimpi. "Aku baik-baik saja , hyung.. Jangan membuatku jadi takut , karena sikapmu seperti Himchan hyung."

"Aku pasti terlalu banyak belajar darinya, karena aku tak menyangka akan mengenal seorang 'adik' susah diatur sepertimu." Chaejin pada akhirnya duduk di lantai sambil mengistirahatkan punggungnya di kaki sofa. Sesekali Zelo jail memainkan rambut hitam Chaejin yang agak berantakan tersapu angin karena _Cap_ mobil Chaejin dibukanya tadi. Yah.. lagi lagi si manja Zelo yang memintanya.

 **Drrrtt Drrrttt**

"Yeoboseyo, Insoo hyung?"

/YAK! DIMANA KAU?! KAU TAU SEKARANG DORM SEDANG ADA MASALAH?!/

Chaejin menjauhi HP nya beberapa centi. Bahkan Zelo tersentak saking terdengarnya suara teriakan itu walau tak dipasang _loudspeaser_ sekalipun.

"Wae? _Neo gwaenchana?_ "

/SEYONG dan GUNWO—ARGHH! YAK Gunwoo-ah! Sudah kubilang jangan sentuh benda tajam , PABOYA!/

Chaejin bergidik ngeri mendengar hal itu. Gunwoo ditegur karena sedang memegang benda tajam adalah hal paling berbahaya. Karena hyungnya satu ini, pasti tak segan untuk ceroboh dalam menggunakannya. Ingat sekali jarinya hampir terpotong sekedar untuk memotong wortel, makanan kesukaannya.

"Mereka….

Memasak lagi?" tanya Chaejin dengan nada bergetar.

/YA! Kau sadar akhirnya! Astagaa… mereka terus berdebat demi merebut hak kepemilikan dapur hanya untuk membuatkanmu _Jajangmyeon_! AKU BISA GILAAA!/

"Baiklah , hyung! Aku akan segera pulang.."

 **PIP**

Zelo mengernyitkan dahinya. "Gunwoo versus Seyong hyung lagi?"

Chaejin yang kini sedang memijat keningnya yang terasa berat karena pusing mendera, hanya mengangguk dalam diam. Ia tak menyangka memiliki 2 kekasih akan sangat merepotkan.

"Lain kali kau cari kekasih satu saja, ok… Galgae(Aku pergi)!" Chaejin memberikan lambaian tangannya sekilas. Menepuk kaki panjang Zelo yang masih selonjoran, lalu beranjak langsung ke pintu keluar. Habis ini, harinya akan sangat panjaaaang~ ~ hingga membuat Zelo mendesah dalam kesunyian kembali.

"Kukira Chaejin hyung akan menemaniku hingga hari ulang tahunku." Ucapnya agak kecewa. Air mukanya yang tampak lelah, semakin lelah. Apalagi matanya hanya bisa memandang penuh harap pada HP nya.

Jongup tak mengSMSnya lagi….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **11.45 PM KST**

Tak disangka sudah lebih dari 12 jam rasanya waktu berlalu. Zelo masih berkutat pada TV. Mengganti channel setiap menit hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan channel yang sama kembali. Ia tak banyak bicara , karena termometernya masih bertengger dalam mulutnya. Wajahnya tak tampak pucat lagi. Bahkan baru beberapa jam lalu ia mengecek suhu badannya, sudah tak terlalu panas.

Tinggal menunggu beberapa menit lagi, ulang tahunnya yang ke 19 (umur Korea) akan berlangsung. Ia tak pernah memprediksi hari ulang tahunnya akan sangat hampa tanpa tebaran konveti , kue ulang tahun, atau teriakan para fans menggema meneriaki namanya. Rasanya 'kesepian' adalah hal yang mulai Zelo takuti suatu saat nanti. Ia berjanji ia akan menjaga kesehatannya , jika 'kesepian' akan singgah di hari terpenting seperti ini.

Zelo memejamkan matanya. memeluk kedua lututnya, dan membenamkan kepala di antaranya. Berusaha tidur, namun ia tak bisa. Meskipun sulit diterima merayakan ulang tahunnya sendirian, antusias dalam hatinya masih bergemuruh. Hei! Dia sebentar lagi berumur 19 tahun! Itu berarti ia sudah dewasa, dan Zelo sangat ingin menjadi dewasa. Biar nanti ia bisa memimpin layaknya Yongguk, atau mengomeli _dongsaengdeul_ seperti Himchan, atau bisa bersikap seenaknya saja seperti DaeJae.

Dan tak lagi berlagak polos , yang kadang bisa membuat sebal orang yang tak menyukai tingkahnya. Seperti Jongup.. rasanya Zelo takut jika selama ini Jongup tak nyaman berada di sampingnya. Maka itulah, rasa takut itu berbuah rasa rindu.

Ia ingin Jongup bisa bersamanya. Merayakan ulang tahunnya..

Zelo mencengkeram sebuah notes di tangannya selagi wajahnya masih terbenam di antara kedua lututnya.

 _ **Kue untukmu….**_

 _ **Happy Birthday, Choi Zelo!**_

Zelo tak sengaja menemukan sebuah kotak beserta notes yang mendampinginya di dalam kulkas ketika ia berniat mengambil minuman. Jelas, kue itu untuknya. Untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunnya yang sendirian. Sebuah kue cheesecake yang menggugah selera kini bertengger di meja ruang santai, tepat di hadapannya.

 _"Pasti dari Daehyun hyung~ ~"_

Pikiran pikiran tabu itu selalu menjadi prediksi yang entah benar atau salah. Tapi, tetap saja.. ia berterima kasih pada siapapun yang membuat semua ini untuknya. Zelo benar benar seperti tak sendiri. Walaupun sosok yang ia harapkan, tak muncul dimana pun.

Zelo menyentuh piring kue tersebut, dan menaruh dua lilin berbentuk angka '19'. Menyalakan nya perlahan (karena ia takut membakar dorm. Ia tak pernah menyalakan api sendirian, kecuali dikawal Yongguk atau Himchan).

"Selamat ulang tahun, Choi Zelo~ ~"

Tepat pada tengah malam.

Zelo meniup kedua lilin nya.

 **PIP PIP PIP PIP ~ ~**

Zelo melihat pada HP nya yang berkedip kedip. Lagi lagi _Reminder Note_. Namun justru Zelo tak dibuat kesal. Ia justru menanti hal ini…

 _ **Make a wish… Ada bintang jatuh datang menyambut ulang tahunmu~ ~**_

Zelo terkesiap. Ia langsung beranjak menuju balkon. Dan kepalanya mendongak menelusuri tiap jengkal langit yang gelap. Tak sepenuhnya gelap,

Karena sebuah bintang begitu saja jatuh menerangi tata surya sekejap.

Zelo mendekap kedua tangannya. Matanya ia pejamkan. Semilir angin di atas balkon menjadi saksi untuk pengharapan Zelo di malam ini.

"Terima kasih bintang… kau mau datang tepat di hari ulang tahunku. Aku tak banyak permintaan untuk kali ini. Rasanya kesepian menjadi hal yang ingin kujauhi. Bisakah kau mendatangkan seorang 'malaikat' untukku? Untuk hari ulang tahunku… orang yang sangat kusayangi, mungkin?"

"Aminnn…."

 **Deggg**

Zelo membuka pejaman matanya. Matanya melebar bulat dengan sepoian angin menegangkan bulu kuduknya. Ia menoleh secepat peluru ke belakang nya, yang ada hanya sebuah ruangan inti yang begitu hening. Hanya suara TV mengalun, itupun juga Zelo telah mengecilkan suaranya.

"Ba—barusan tadi…." Rasanya Zelo meragukan sesuatu. Obat yang ia minum beberapa jam lalu sepertinya mengefek pada pola pikirnya yang semakin ambigu. Mulai tak seimbang antara _real_ dan tidak _real_. Benarkah ia mendengar seseorang menanggapi doanya barusan? Atau Tuhan benar benar berbicara padanya?

Zelo berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang inti kembali. Ia lepas jaketnya , lalu dilemparnya ke sembarang tempat. Kakinya melangkah semakin mendekat ke meja dapur. Mulutnya terbuka melebar, menuangkan rasa kantuknya.

Tepat di depan meja dapur—dimana ia selalu duduk di hadapannya sambil meminum segelas susu cokelat hangat karya Kim Himchan— ia menemukan sebuah kotak besar. Tunggu…

Seingatnya kotak ini tak pernah disana,jika Zelo masih memiliki ingatan yang baik.

Zelo yang dikuasai rasa kantuk, hingga ia menggeleng berkali kali—bila memang dirinya sedang berilusi sedari tadi— seraya tangannya membuka bungkus kado tersebut perlahan. Ia tak peduli kembali dengan dimana , dan kapan kotak itu sudah ada di meja dapur.

Ketika terbuka.

Matanya berbinar binar. Mulutnya jatuh menganga lebar, dengan sangat tak percaya. Memandang takjub pada benda yang kini berada di tangannya.

Skateboard yang ia lihat di Lotte World tadi siang.

"OMO! SKATEBOARD!" Zelo memeluk benda itu erat erat. Rasa kantuknya terabaikan bagai angin malam. Ia mencium, memeluk, mengelus sayang, seperti seorang kekasih.

"Ini pasti kerjaan Chaejin hyung!" Zelo berseru dengan semangat pejuang, seakan ucapannya benar adanya. Namun ketika ia melihat sebuah kertas notes menempel di bagian bawah papan skateboard tersebut….

 _ **The prettiest gift for the prettiest person in my heart..**_

 _ **Happy Birthday , Choi Zelo..**_

 _ **Saranghae~~**_

Dan dalam sekejap , senyum mengembang Zelo sirna. Ia mengkerutkan senyumnya. Dan wajahnya mengkeruh sesal.

Ia sadar ia telah melakukan kesalahan.

Ia sadar,

hanya satu orang yang bisa mengatakan hal ini padanya..

"Kau tega sekali. Jawabanmu sedari tadi sepertinya meleset terus."

Zelo membalikkan tubuhnya. Seorang dengan tubuh pendek , tegap , dan atletis tersebut sudah menyilang tangan dengan mata memicing kesal. Sikap seperti itu, sudah sangat kental bagi Moon Jongup yang sedang mengambek.

"HYUNG!" Zelo langsung berhambur ke pelukan Jongup. Hingga membuat namja atletis itu terkejut bukan main meresponnya. Ia bisa rasakan tubuh dalam rengkuhannya bergetar. Rasanya sedang menumpahkan rasa rindu yang tertahankan.

"Hiks~ ~ Hyung jahat! Hyungdeul tinggalin aku sendirian!" Zelo merengek. Ia mengusap air matanya berkali kali dengan punggung lengannya. Ia sudah seperti seorang anak 5 tahun yang kehilangan mobil mobilannya. Ughh… tak ada yang berubah di umur 19 tahun. Jongup sudah prediksi itu.

"Setidaknya aku datang tepat waktu, kan?"

"Hyung terlambat 5 menit !"

"Ya ampun… 5 menit saja kau hitung."

Zelo di sela sela tangisannya, masih mengumbar cengiran polosnya. Membuat tawa keduanya saling bersahutan. Suasana sepi , hening, dan hampa, sudah menjadi kenangan. Bersama Jongup, semuanya tak terasa.

"Jadi, benar kau tak sadar selama ini aku yang membuat semuanya?"

Zelo mengangguk. "Aku tak tau, hyung. Sungguh~ ~"

Jongup mengerucut sebal bibirnya. Rasa kecewa menggelutinya, namun membuat Zelo tergelitik. Sebenarnya Zelo pun hanya menggoda saja.

Namja tinggi itu lalu mengangkat skateboard di tangannya dan menunjukkan sebuah notes yang masih menempel di belakang papan skateboard.

"Kalau ini… aku tau betul perbuatan Hyung."

Jongup terkesima. Wajah malu malu itu tak bisa disamarkan. ia takut Zelo menganggap aneh dirinya. Atau mungkin, hanya menganggap ungkapan 'Saranghae' sebagai bentuk cinta sepasang sahabat atau kakak dan adik?

"Bintang jatuh telah mendengar doaku. Tapi sesungguhnya… bukan itu yang membuat ku bahagia dengan semua hadiah yang hyung berikan untukku."

"Lalu?" Jongup semakin penasaran.

"sejak dahulu bintang jatuh datang…

Aku berharap 'malaikat' itu datang dan mau bersamaku selalu untuk selamanya..

Itulah kenapa aku hanya bilang pada hyung kalau aku suka bintang jatuh.

Agar setiap kau ingatkan aku tentang bintang jatuh, saat itulah aku berdoa untuk hyung mau menjadi 'malaikat' itu."

Jongup mengerjab perlahan kedua mata sipitnya. Cengiran tanpa dosa Zelo dipadukan perkataan tulus barusan, membuat pikiran tersirat memenuhi otaknya. Sebenarnya Zelo serius, atau tidak?!

"Hehehe… maksudku..

Nado saranghae, hyungieee~ ~"

Dan Zelo langsung memeluk gemas Jongup. Dan begitu juga Jongup yang tampak bahagia. Ia tertawa lepas seraya memeluk Zelo. Pelukan akrab yang biasa dilakukan memang…

Namun sepertinya, sebuah pelukan sama dengan status yang berbeda. Sepasang kekasih?

 **Krrrrttt**

"HYAHHH! Punggungku!"

Zelo dan Jongup melepas rangkulan mereka. Menoleh bersama kepada seorang namja manis yang sedang asyik meregangkan punggungnya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Hyung ? Bagaimana konser kalian?" dan Zelo tersadar setelah tau Jongup datang tak sendiri.

Himchan memicing kesal pada Jongup, lalu pada Zelo. Ekspresi malasnya, sepertinya menjadi tanda bahwa ia tak mood menanggapi pertanyaan Zelo.

"Tanya pada si **Paboya Bang!**!" Himchan berjalan malas ke kamarnya. Membanting pintu, dan mungkin saja sudah mengeluh-mengumpat ria di dalamnya. Zelo yang melihatnya hanya bisa terdiam. _Lagi lagi seperi wanita sedang PMS -_-_

Tak lama dari Himchan masuk ke kamarnya, Yongguk pun masuk ke dorm dengan tas yang penuh di tangan kanan-kiri dan punggungnya. Ia tampak seperti kuli membawa berkantung-kantung semen.

"Hosh Hosh~ ~" Yongguk mengusap keringatnya yang bercucuran setelah menaruh barang bawaannya di lantai. Ia tatap 2 tas kecil yang dibawa Himchan tadi. Wajahnya memelas.

"Ada apa, hyung?"

Rasanya pertanyaan Zelo masih menjadi angin lalu. Yongguk sekilas memandangi Zelo , lalu ia arahkan pandangannya ke Jongup. "Kau yang jelaskan.. aku ingin bicara pada Himchan."

Dan tak berapa lama, Yongguk sudah beranjak ke kamarnya. Entah masalah apa lagi antara keduanya sehingga pembicaraan serius setelah sepulang mereka dari bandara pun, dihabiskan berdua di dalam kamar.

Daehyun pun datang tak berapa lama. Hanya saja , bukan tas atau koper yang dibawa. Melainkan sosok Youngjae tengah tertidur pulas di pundaknya. Daehyun membopong pelan tubuh itu , yang asyik mendengkur dan bermain dalam mimpi sementara sang 'kekasih' sedang kerepotan. Hmm… pantas saja Yongguk bersedia membawa tas Daehyun dan Youngjae pula. Si pemilik tas ternyata asyik membawa benda yang 'lebih berat' dari tas.

" _Chubby cheek~_ _Chagiya~ Youngie~_ Kau berat sekali!" Daehyun meraung. Tapi masih setia membopong tubuh lelah Youngjae.

"Hoahmm~ ~ Langsung ke kamar, Dae.. Tubuhku lelah sekali~ ~" ucap lembut Youngjae setengah bernyawa. Buktinya, mata itu masih memejam.

Zelo kali ini tak melontarkan pertanyaan meminta penjelasan. Karena ia pun sedang berkasihani atas pemandangan menyedihkan 2 hyungdeul nya barusan. Ia biarkan si Daehyun berlalu membawa Youngjae ke kamar.

"Ada masalah?" Zelo kini bertanya pada Jongup yang hanya menjadi penonton sedari tadi.

"Soal masalah Himchan dan Yongguk, yah kau tau sendiri~ ~ Himchan hyung sensitif jika Yongguk hyung berlaku agresif padanya di tempat umum. Kau tau berlaku 'agresif' itu apa kan?"

Dan Zelo mengangguk. Walaupun otaknya perlu berputar putar beberapa menit untuk mencernanya. Ingat… umur 19 tahun tak banyak mengubah Zelo juga .-.

"Youngjae dan Daehyun hyung terlalu banyak jalan jalan di Jepang. Apalagi Youngjae hyung yang harus memenuhi permintaan Daehyun hyung , diseret kesana kemari menikmati hampir seluruh toko makanan di Tokyo. Tentu saja , Youngjae hyung kelelahan. Bahkan sampai di pesawat pun, ia tak sadar diri, hingga membuat Daehyun hyung histeris minta tolong." Jongup berdehem sebentar. "Itu kenangan yang memalukan."

Zelo rasanya ingin tertawa lepas. Bagaimana bisa ia satu tempat tinggal dengan para _alien_ ajaib ini? Segala hal bagi Zelo sangat lucu jika melibatkan tingkah mereka yang kekanakan. Ini hiburan ulang tahunnya.. Zelo merasa senang hari ini.

"Kukira hyungdeul lupa dengan ulang tahunku… Bahkan mereka tampaknya lupa aku sedang sakit. Kurasa aku akan tertidur pulas hingga siang hari sampai mereka mengejutkanku dengan sekotak kue. Kkkk~ ~" Zelo hendak berlalu ke kamarnya. Namun tangan kekar mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya.

"Siapa bilang 'melupakan'? Aku ingat.."

"Mwo?" Zelo mengernyit heran.

"Kita rayakan berdua saja semalaman ini, oke? Aku masih punya hadiah 'special' lagi." Ucap Jongup sedikit menggoda.

"Apa, hyung?" tanya Zelo mengerjab heran.

"Ada saja… ayo!" dan Jongup menarik tangan Zelo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku baru saja membeli CD PS terbaru! Ini _limited edition_ di Jepang!"

"Jinjayo?! YEY! TERIMA KASIH , HYUNG!"

 **Chuuu~ ~**

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di pipi Jongup. Membuat wajah itu memerah panas. Tangannya bergetar memegangi _console_ PS nya.

 _Kkkk~~ kena kau hyung! trik bagus untuk mengalahkan hyung…kkkk~~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Tweet Zelo96 ****

 **Happy birthday untukku~ ~**

 **Wah sudah 19 tahun aku di dunia ini… kkkk~^^ Maafkan aku (terkhusus fans Jepangku..** _ **Gomennasai , minna-san~).**_ **aku tak datang ke konser kemarin :( rasanya sangat mengecewakan, bukan? Ahh.. tak usah khawatir. Aku telah menerima banyak cinta dari kalian! Dan aku juga akan menebarkan cinta untuk kalian~! Terima kasih atas dukungannya! Domo Arigatou ~ *bow***

 **Tapi aku juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak banyaknya untuk seseorang yang sangat berarti untukku (selain orang tuaku, hyungdeul, dan fans, tentu saja). Orang yang telah membuka hatiku, sehingga aku sepenuhnya bisa menjadi dewasa kali ini. Domo Aishiteru!**

 **Moon Jongup, hyung! Aku berhasil mengalahkanmu..**

 **Nado Saranghaee**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Omake**_

Zelo merebahkan sebentar tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Perutnya terasa letih diajak kembali beraktivitas. Himchan benar benar memanjakannya melebihi hari hari sebelumnya. Ia membuatkan sebuah kue tart , hasil kayarnya _featuring_ Youngjae (dan Zelo baru tau Youngjae bisa memasak kue juga tanpa membakar dapur). Sementara Yongguk membelikannya sebuah headset baru yang super keren! ( _it's memorable thing_ _ **)**_. Daehyun justru masih terlelap hingga sekarang. Nyawa nya belum jatuh ke tanah. masih terus melayang di alam mimpi (pasti lelah sehabis membopong tubuh berat Youngjae ke kamar semalam. Atau ada hal lain? #plak).

Jongup , hyungnya itu, telah memberikan hadiah yang tiada henti mengalir untuknya. Zelo bahkan lupa menghitung berapa banyak. Ia mendapatkan skateboard, hoodie, bola basket, pernak pernik, bingkai foto, lukisan, bla bla bla... semuanya tak main main, dibelinya dari

J-E-P-A-N-G! _(That's SO cool,dude!)_

namun _the memorable present , the prettiest present which never forget him..._

 _become a lover for him... now and forever!_

Zelo terkikik sehabis memposting twitnya .. Kotak mention langsung diserbu 2x lipat dari sebelumnya setelah ia mengetweet tadi.

 _Surprising thing must share to the others!_

namun ketika ia mengecek kotak pesannya...

bukan pesan pesan dari beberapa sahabatnya yang ia check pertama kali..

 **To : Jonguppie hyung *****

 **Hei, my lil' bro! Ini aku Chaejin!**

 **Kau cerewet sekali dengan 'calon kekasihmu' -_- Kau tau , dia merengek minta tolong padaku! Berhentilah mencemaskannya saat ini, karena ia akan lebih banyak salah tingkah! itu sangat merepotkan!**

 **Ya, dia memang sedang tak di dorm. Ke Lotte World bersama ku. bersyukurlah anak ini tak keluyuran tanpa pendamping!**

 **NB : Kapan kau pulang? Kurasa ia ngidam dengan skateboard yang dipamerkan di Lotte World. Aku akan mengirimkan contoh gambarnya padamu. Mungkin kau bisa temukan disana***

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ***disana = Di Jepang**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **.**_

 **.**

.

 **END**

* * *

 **** : Bukan tweet sebenarnya**

 ***** : Bukan pesan sebenarnya**

Maaf atas ketidak-fluffy-nya FF ini.. FF ini kejer waktu dan banyak hal yang sepertinya luput dari proses suntingan . Karena aku sedang UTS jadi gak konsen bener bener :D Tapi kubelain demi uri magnae tersayang mmwahh! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEKALI LAGI ^^

Ini adalah sekuel terakhir buat edisi My Present ^^

 **Terima kasih sudah mau membaca yang Yongguk's day, dan Daehyun's day juga! Kuharap yang membaca ini tidak membudidayakan siders ya^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Would you appreciate my work with some review/like/fav/follow? Thanks! ^^v**_


End file.
